Je suis timide, mais je me soigne
by GreguKun
Summary: Xion est une jeune fille introvertie et extrêmement timide, qui pense beaucoup plus qu'elle ne parle. Mais n'y a-t-il personne d'autre dans le même bateau ? Qui sait, cette rencontre inattendue la forcera peut-être à sortir de sa coquille...RokuShion, UA.
1. Au bahut

**Youpi ! Voici ma première publication :D ! J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Pairing : **Roxas/Xion, avec d'autres couples en arrière-plan.

* * *

_Je suis timide, mais je me soigne._

La pluie éclabousser la fenêtre. C'était tout ce que j'avais trouvé à observer pendant un cours de mathématiques des plus passionnants. Oh, bien sûr, c'est très utile les asymptotes. Seulement je n'étais pas d'humeur particulièrement attentive ce jour-là…

Je m'appelle Xion et j'ai 16 ans. J'ai les yeux bleus et j'ai des cheveux noirs, plutôt courts. Je suis donc aux antipodes du type blonde aux yeux bleus (dois-je préciser forte poitrine ?) et cela me convient parfaitement. J'ai d'ailleurs une profonde aversion pour ce genre de filles, pour tout vous dire, je les trouve particulièrement superficielle…Snob ? Peut-être, c'est juste que les nanas maquillées à la truelle et qui dégainent les bouches en canard plus vite que leur ombre, ce n'est pas mon truc voyez-vous ? Bien sûr que vous voyez, tout le monde a été confronté à ce genre d'individu au moins une fois dans sa vie…

La sonnerie me tira de ma rêverie et surtout de mon observation minutieuse de la pluie. En un éclair, je remballai toutes mes affaires étalées sur mon banc dans mon sac et sortit de la classe, pour ensuite m'engouffrer dans le couloir et son flot d'élèves. J'avais encore une heure de cours avant mon temps de midi, à savoir cours de français. Après avoir tracé ma route à travers couloirs et escaliers, je suis entrée la première en classe et je me suis installée à ma place tout en saluant la prof. Evidemment mes chers condisciples (dieu, que je les aime…) mirent encore quelques minutes à arriver, parce que traîner à l'intercours c'est tellement chouette. Une fois le reste de la classe arrivé, le cours commença et mon esprit recommença à s'égarer.

Parfois je me dis que je pense trop. Je ne suis pas une fille extravertie, loin de là. Je suis du genre renfermée, qui ne laisse pas transparaître ses émotions ou si peu. Même si mes résultats sont très bons dans presque toutes les branches, mes professeurs me reprochent souvent de ne pas participer en classe. La raison ? Je suis timide maladive. Lorsque je veux dire quelque chose devant plus de trois personnes, les paroles circulent uniquement dans ma tête et le son refuse de franchir le seuil de mes lèvres. La plupart du temps ça ne me dérange pas du tout, je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins. Oh, bien sûr, il m'arrive de parler en cours, avec Naminé.

Naminé, c'est ma bouée de sauvetage dans l'océan de débilité que peut-être ma classe. Elle a de jolis yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds qui lui tombent aux épaules. Bon d'accord ok, je vous ai dit plus haut que je détestais ce type de fille, mais Naminé est _the exception_. Son caractère est semblable au mien, c'est pour ça qu'on s'entend si bien. Elle est toujours calme et posée, même un peu trop d'ailleurs (comment ça je suis jamais contente ?), mais une des choses que j'aime le plus chez elle, c'est son don pour le dessin. Et par « don pour le dessin » je n'entends pas le fait qu'elle sache représenter une bête pomme ou même une personne, mais qu'elle puisse comme…donner vie à ses dessins. Cette fille est une vraie artiste, demandez-lui « dessine-moi » et elle vous sortira votre portrait en deux temps trois mouvements. Ah, les artistes à deux balles de Montmartre, ils peuvent aller se rhabiller ! J'aimerais avoir le même talent qu'elle, malheureusement les pauvres croquis auxquelles je me suis essayé ressemblaient plus à du Picasso qu'à une personne. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à l'un de ses dessins que nous sommes devenues amies.

_*Deux ans plus tôt, salle d'étude.*_

- Mon dieu ce que je peux me faire chier…

Je poussai un énième soupir, la tête reposée sur mes bras croisés, à moitié affalée sur le banc de l'étude. Les seules personnes à la ronde étaient un mec hyper bizarre aux cheveux roses qui n'était pas très éveillé et une blondasse à chevelure d'insecte qui envoyait des SMS plus que de raison. Il y avait aussi une fille blonde de ma nouvelle classe plus en retrait qui gribouillait depuis bientôt dix minutes sur son bloc. Je m'apprêtai à tourner la tête vers la fenêtre que je croisai le regard de cette fille, qui baissa aussitôt les yeux, avant de se saisir d'une gomme et de frotter frénétiquement sa feuille. Bizarre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me risquai à tourner à nouveau les yeux vers la blonde de l'autre côté de la salle pour remarquer qu'elle n'était plus là.

- Mais où elle est passée ? Les gens qui se tirent sans faire de bruit c'est vachement effrayant…

- Hum hum…

Je me retournai sur ma chaise et vit la fille en question me regarder avec ses grands yeux cristallins, son bloc serré contre sa poitrine. Je me mis automatiquement à rougir comme une tomate trop mûre alors que la blonde s'éclaircit la gorge une nouvelle fois.

- Si ça ne t'effraye pas, j'ai trouvé que ton profil se dégageait bien avec la lumière de la fenêtre. Dit-elle en posant son bloc sur mon banc.

- Wow…

L'admiration avait parlé à ma place. Cette fille dont je ne connaissais encore rien venait de réaliser mon portrait à la perfection. C'était presque une photo : mes cheveux, mes vêtements, la forme de mon visage, un sans-faute total.

- C'est magnifique ! La complimentai-je.

- Merci beaucoup…

- Non mais c'est moi qui te remercie ! C'est génial ce que tu as fait, et désolé pour avoir dit que t'étais flippante…

- Pas grave. Je m'appelle Naminé.

- Xion.

Et donc voilà comment notre amitié commença. Des amies comme elle ça ne court pas les rues, faut toujours privilégier la qualité à la quantité.

Tout ça pour vous dire que je choisis soigneusement les personnes à qui je parle. Je n'ai que peu d'amis mais ça me convient parfaitement. Mais ce jour-là un évènement imprévu me forcerait à sortir de mon mutisme…

Alors que Naminé et moi parlions tranquillement tout en traversant le couloir, un garçon me rentra dedans de tout son poids, faisant tomber ma farde et mon agenda sur le sol. Je fis un pas en arrière et me mis à rougir aussitôt, les cordes vocales bloquées par cette déplaisante rencontre. Toutefois quelque chose m'interpella : alors que je m'attendais à ce que le garçon me balance un nom d'oiseau avant de tourner les talons, il sembla tout aussi désorienté que moi et même…plus rouge que moi ?!

Mesdames et Messieurs, cramponnez-vous à vos sièges, sous vos yeux ébahis Xion le homard s'est faite détrônée par un mec qui avait le visage en mode écrevisse (je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment, avec les fruits de mer…sûrement le pâté de crabe que j'ai mangé hier qui a des effets secondaires bizarres).

- J…ne…Pardon…Articulai-je difficilement à l'encontre du gars.

- Hn…Pa…Pard…je…mvaisramasser. Marmonna-t-il, ce qui n'était pas très constructif.

- Euh quoi ?

- Je vais ramasser !

Il avait balancé la dernière phrase à une telle vitesse que j'ai cru qu'il allait s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée. La vache, je faisais si peur que ça ?! Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Naminé, pendant tout ce temps ? Elle se bidonne !

Révélation numéro 2 : ma meilleure amie est une sadique.

Donc, le garçon s'agenouilla et rassembla ma farde, mon agenda et surtout mes innombrables marque-page. Pendant qu'il s'afférait, et après avoir lancé un de mes plus hostiles regards noirs à Naminé (ce qui la fit taire tout de suite), je l'ai observé : c'était un garçon qui devait avoir mon âge. Ce qui m'a le plus frappé ? Ses cheveux blonds coiffés en pétard (quoiqu'un pétard pareil, ce serait plutôt un feu d'artifice, mais bon je m'égare là), tirés vers le haut. Il était vêtu d'un pull noir à col roulé et d'un jeans délavé. Ses chaussures étaient classe : des Converses à damier noir et blanc. Jamais vu d'aussi belles chaussures de ma vie. Enfin, moi, je suis abonnée aux ballerines, donc forcément quand je vois un autre type de chaussures…

Le garçon se releva et me tendit mes affaires. Je les repris et j'ai alors remarqué ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Cela me fit de nouveau rougir. Oh, maudit sois mon sang de chauffer aussi vite…

- Merci…Bonne journée ? Tentais-je pour éviter un silence pesant.

- B…bonne journée. Me lança-t-il sans même me regarder et en partant précipitamment.

Tandis que je le regardai s'éloigner, j'entendis à nouveau Naminé pouffer et détournai le regard vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Lui demandai-je, loin d'être aussi amusée qu'elle.

- C'était tellement mignon ! On dirait que tu as trouvé un garçon…Me répondit-elle comme une groupie.

- QUOI ?! Mais t'as bu ? Je ne le connais même pas !

- C'est le principe de trouver quelqu'un. Tu le connais pas avant de le trouver.

- Ah oui. Tout s'explique maintenant. Mon dieu, je tombe sous le sens.

- Oh fais pas ta pointilleuse…avoue que ça t'a plu la façon dont il t'a regardé.

- La façon dont il m'a regardé ?

Oh mon dieu, j'allais vraiment avoir un temps de midi chargé.

* * *

**Voili voilou, mon introduction est terminée ! Ce chapitre est assez court mais bon, comme je l'ai dit c'est une intro, les choses sérieuses commencent au chapitre suivant. Bonne journée à tous :)**


	2. Infiltration

**Here comes the second chapter !**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square Enix...

* * *

Ah, la fraicheur du mois de mars et de sa pluie qui vous fouette le visage…

Il tombait des cordes depuis le matin et c'est évidemment ce matin-là que je dus rater mon tram. Merci à , mon professeur de chimie adulé (sarcasme puissance 1000), qui s'arrange toujours pour distribuer ses photocopies en fin de cours _après _la sonnerie.

Je me résignai donc à rentrer à pied sous la douche printanière, tout en prenant bien soin de marmonner des insanités dont je vous ferais grâce à l'encontre de mon prof de chimie. Encore heureux que mon manteau avait une capuche et que je n'habitais pas très loin du lycée. La Cité du Crépuscule n'était pas une très grande ville, qui en ce moment portait bien mal son nom vu que la pluie sévissait depuis au moins cinq jours. Mais je l'aime bien, moi, ma petite ville, surtout en été où on peut admirer les couchers de soleil tout en dégustant une glace à l'eau de mer avec un ami. Ou seule, dans mon cas. Pas besoin de sortir les mouchoirs, ça m'arrange de partager ce moment en tête-à-tête avec ma glace. Le sommet du clocher de la gare est le meilleur endroit que j'ai dégoté pour admirer le crépuscule, il n'y a que moi qui sache comment y accéder et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de partager ce secret avec qui que ce soit, pas même Naminé. C'est mon petit coin perso où j'aime me ressourcer quand j'ai des problèmes. Mais pour le moment les caprices de la météo m'empêchent clairement d'y aller, vous vous en doutez.

Enfin, un sentiment de délivrance s'empara de moi lorsque j'atteignis la porte de chez moi. Après avoir bataillé pour trouver mes clés dans le fouillis qu'était mon sac à main, je rentrai en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Je laissai mon sac glisser le long de mon bras pour qu'il finisse sur le sol, entraîné par son poids, avant de retirer mon anorak et de le pendre au porte-manteau du couloir. Je récupérai mon sac et traversai le vestibule pour entrer dans la cuisine et poser mes affaires sur la table. Je dus allumer la lumière à cause du peu de luminosité naturelle (je suis une pro-écologiste qui déteste allumer la lumière en pleine journée, mais nécessité fait loi…). Je continuai mon blasphème écologique en poussant le chauffage électrique au maximum, avant de me diriger vers le réfrigérateur pour y chercher quelque chose à grignoter. Un post-it était collé à la porte, sûrement écrit par ma mère. J'aime bien ma mère. C'est normal, me direz-vous, autrement vous me traiteriez de sociopathe, mais par là je veux dire qu'on s'entend vraiment bien. Vu que les femmes sont dominantes à la maison depuis le départ de mon père, ma mère et moi sommes un duo de choc, même si elle devait souvent quitter la maison, parfois des jours entiers, pour son travail de directrice marketing dans une société d'import-export.

_Xion, j'ai dû partir pour le boulot ce matin. Je serai de retour demain soir. Mets-bien le chauffage pour ne pas attraper froid et fais attention à ton frère. Bisous maman._

Rectification : _j'aimais _ma mère.

De toutes les tâches ingrates qui pouvaient me tomber dessus au foyer, m'occuper de mon frère était de loin la pire. Mon après-midi s'annonçait jouissive.

Mon frère, ou tortionnaire, répond au doux nom de Vanitas. Lui et moi sommes faux jumeaux en tous points…on n'a pas le même caractère, le même style, les mêmes passions, le même choix d'études, rien. Lui, il est un peu gothique sur les bords. Ses cheveux noirs sont en pétards et partent dans tous les sens, il a les yeux jaunes (jamais compris pourquoi) et a le talent pour dépenser son argent dans des achats aussi inutiles que moches. Il se balade avec des tas de breloques bizarres autour des bras et du cou qu'il achète je ne sais où. Sa dernière acquisition ? Un T-shirt noir avec un drôle de symbole qui ressemble à un cœur(1)…en bref, j'aime pas, mais je pense que vous l'aviez compris. Enfin, on a quand même quelques petits trucs en commun :

- Le jour de notre naissance.

- La couleur de nos cheveux.

- Nos parents.

Vu qu'il terminait ce jour-là une heure plus tard que moi, il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes de tranquillité avant que l'ouragan Vanitas ne vienne mettre du Rammstein à fond dans sa chambre. Je mis donc ce temps à profit pour boucler le peu de travail que j'avais pour le lendemain et organiser mes cours. Vers quatre heures cinq, j'eus terminé mon boulot et je montai dans ma chambre ranger mon sac avant de redescendre dans le salon, m'asseoir confortablement dans le canapé pour continuer mon roman _SOS d'un simili en détresse_, lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer.

- P'tin de temps de merde…Entendis-je maugréer mon cher frère dans le couloir.

Je ne pris pas la peine de commenter et retournai à ma lecture. Cependant, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que de grosses gouttes d'eau viennent s'écraser sur la page que je lisais.

- Maman est pas là ?

Je levai la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Vanitas dont les cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau. Parce qu'évidemment, Môsieur Vanitas est trop cool pour mettre une capuche et cacher sa fantastique crinière de jais.

- Non, elle est partie pour affaires. Elle reviendra demain soir. L'informai-je en me relevant pour éviter une douche.

- J'vais dans ma chambre. Me dit-il en quittant le salon.

- Molo sur la sono !

Mon avertissement demeura sans réponse. Irritée, je montai à mon tour les escaliers pour dire ma façon de penser à ce sale gosse gâté à présent retranché dans ses quartiers. Je m'arrêtai devant sa porte, le poing levé, prête à frapper, mais finalement je me ravisai en soupirant. Je n'avais pas envie de me retrouver dans cette antre satanique où Vanitas se complaisait chaque jour dans son linge sale, ses jeux vidéo gore et ses sites internet aux contenus…divers et variés.

Je finis par tourner les talons et m'isoler dans ma propre chambre. Elle n'était pas grande : un lit, un bureau, quelques étagères remplies de livres et une garde-robe. Une chambre normale quoi…

Mais alors que je m'étais allongée sur mon lit, quelque chose me vint à l'esprit : j'avais oublié mon livre, cruche que j'étais. Je descendis donc le chercher, mais pendant que je revenais à mes quartiers, un son qui m'était alors inconnu chez moi me frappa de plein fouet : le silence.

Quoi ? Me prenez pas pour une folle, le silence ça n'existe PAS  quand vous vivez dans une maison avec un autre ado gothique en plein chaos hormonal. Mes hormones à moi ? Elles se portent très bien, merci.

Enfin bref, j'étais tout simplement abasourdie par le calme plat qui régnait dans la maison. Pas un son ne sortait de la chambre de Vanitas. Pas un « argh » de zombie qui mourrait une seconde fois, pas de coups de feu, pas de black metal, nada. Ce silence oppressant commença même à m'inquiéter. Je frappai donc à la porte de la chambre-caverne de mon frère pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. J'attendis de longues secondes, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir. Je commençai à sérieusement à avoir une poussée de stress, il fallait que je sache si Vanitas n'était pas accidentellement passé par la fenêtre ou autre chose. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai ouvert la porte, pour y trouver mon crétin de frangin, assis à son bureau, en train de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan fris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, à me regarder comme ça ?! M'énervai-je sur lui malgré mon soulagement intérieur. J'ai frappé et t'es même pas venu, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver ici ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air hautain.

- J'en sais rien moi ! D'habitude tu mets toujours la musique à fond et…Tu regardes ton bureau ?

Je lui désignai l'écran de son ordinateur portable, sans aucune fenêtre ouverte.

- Je euh…je…j'organise mes icônes ! Tenta-t-il de m'expliquer.

- Tu organises tes icônes ?

- Humhum !

- D'accord…je vais lentement sortir d'ici…et ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette chambre pendant au moins un an j'espère…

Je sortis donc en refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. Et j'aurai juré entendre mon frère souffler derrière sa porte. Il me cachait quelque chose et j'allais le découvrir de ce pas…me restait à savoir comment j'allais m'y prendre.

Une fois de retour sur mon lit, je laissai mon esprit dériver, les yeux rivés au plafond, qui soit dit en passant n'était commençait à virer du blanc au jaune à cause de l'âge…faudrait que je demande à maman de m'acheter de la peinture pour arranger tout ça un jour. Mais je m'égare encore, là…Cela vous est-il déjà arrivé de penser à trop de choses en même temps ? Personnellement, ça m'arrive souvent dans mon lit avant de m'endormir. J'ai tendance à faire le point sur ma vie (bravo à mon âge l'introspection) ou plus fréquemment sur ma journée, et tout a tendance à se mélanger dans ma tête quitte à donner des phrases totalement incohérentes du genre « Vanitas n'a pas encore pris de patate aux crayons ? » ou « Ai-je bien répondu au caleçon sale de la prof de math ? ». A ce moment précis c'était ce qui se passait dans mon cerveau, alors que je devais au plus vite réfléchir à un plan d'action pour espionner mon frère. Il y a des jours comme ça, où mon cerveau frôle le burn-out…

Mais une image revenait sans cesse, nette et précise, contrairement à tout ce que je pouvais penser d'autre. Ce garçon blond qui m'a percutée (utilisons ce terme, c'est nettement plus classe que « rentrer dedans ») et son air paniqué semblable au mien…je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt beau, même si je n'ai pas observé ses traits en profondeur. Ce dont je me souvenais le plus, c'étaient ses flamboyants cheveux blonds comme le blé…

Oh mon dieu, ça tournait au vinaigre. Je commençai à faire des métaphores mielleuses. Pense à ton plan. Pense à ton plan !

La chambre de Vanitas était une forteresse quand ce dernier y était. A l'exception d'aujourd'hui, y entrer relevait de l'épreuve de force. Quoique non, y entrer n'était pas le plus difficile. C'était d'y rester. Soit le propriétaire des lieux vous jetait dehors à coups de tatanes ou alors la puanteur infecte qui se dégageait des monceaux de linge sale et les posters glauques qui recouvraient les murs avaient raison de votre santé mentale. Non, je n'exagère pas.

Il me fallait donc pénétrer dans cet antre infernal pendant que son propriétaire serait occupé ailleurs. En autre temps cela aurait été facile, ma mère s'en serait chargée malgré elle, mais vu qu'en ce jour elle n'était point-là, la situation s'annonçait un peu plus corsée. Il me fallait trouver une autre diversion…Tout en réfléchissant, je descendis à la cuisine pour y préparer le dîner. Je ne suis pas une cuisinière hors pair, ce soir-là ce serait pâtes bolognaise…

Et là, l'idée lumineuse, ou plutôt devrais-je dire le plan diabolique, surgit dans mon esprit. Je me précipitai dans la salle de bains pour ouvrir la petite armoire à pharmacie fixée au-dessus du lavabo. Après avoir fureté entre les boîtes pendant deux bonnes minutes : je trouvai enfin l'arme du crime : des laxatifs en poudre…

Donc vous avez deviné mon plan : pour une fois les rôles s'inverseraient, ce serait moi qui ferais chier mon frère (2). Hahem…

Je planquai un sachet dans ma poche et je descendis à nouveau au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans la cuisine, j'ouvris un des placards pour m'emparer d'un paquet de spaghettis et d'une casserole. Je remplis cette dernière d'eau et la plaçai ensuite sur la taque électrique pour porter le liquide à ébullition. Pour passer le temps j'ai allumé la télé, histoire d'avoir un fond sonore pendant que je préparais la table, ou la scène de crime si vous préférez. Après avoir placé les couverts, je mis les pattes dans l'eau bouillante avant de chauffer la sauce bolognaise dans une autre casserole, juste à côté. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je vidai l'eau de cuisson dans l'évier et servis les pâtes dans nos assiettes, avant de répandre une dose généreuse de sauce bolognaise et de saupoudrer le tout de parmesan frais.

- VANI, LE DÎNER EST SERVI !

Point de réponse, comme prévu. Etant donné que Vanitas était toujours en retard pour manger, j'avais largement le temps de servir sa part et de…l'assaisonner généreusement. Je déchirai la partie supérieure du sachet et versai son contenu sur la sauce de mon frère afin qu'elle se confonde avec le parmesan (une chance que la couleur soit la même). Comme si de rien n'était, je m'installai à table et commençai à manger. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes, la victime pointa le bout de son nez et s'attabla en face de moi sans dire un mot. A croire que le mutisme est une affaire de famille, chez nous. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je ralentis de plus en plus en mangeant, lançant un regard béat à Vanitas qui à son tour me regarda avec un regard que l'on pourrait interpréter comme un _qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça espèce de folle ?_

- Quoi ? Me lança-t-il.

- Ha, euh, rien, rien du tout…Balbutiai-je avec le charisme d'une patate pas mûre.

- T'es vraiment bizarre toi aujourd'hui…T'as mangé un truc pas frais ou quoi ?

- Non, pas que je sache.

- Naminé t'as refilé de la coke ?

- QUOI ? T'es malade, Naminé ne toucherait jamais à de la drogue !

- Mouais, c'est ce qu'on dit, mais cette fille est tellement joyeuse qu'on dirait qu'elle est sous extasie.

- Donc pour être normal il faut être triste ? Digne d'un gothique…

- Je suis pas gothique. Je suis…

- Vanitas, oui. Tu m'as déjà fait cette feinte narcissique des milliers de fois…maintenant tais-toi et mange.

- Oui môman…

Je levai les yeux au ciel avant de continuer mon repas. Le dîner se poursuivit avec le journal télévisé en fond sonore. Au programme : la bourse d'Illusiopolis avait encore enregistré une chute de ses actions de 5%, une interview du maire du Jardin Radieux sur la propreté de sa ville et d'autres réjouissances du même style.

Nous nous relevâmes de table après avoir terminé et Vanitas ne prit pas, comme à son habitude, la peine de m'aider à débarrasser la table. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais piqué une crise mais sa punition arriverait bien assez tôt…En effet, cinq minutes après être remonté dans sa chambre, j'entendis Vani se précipiter vers la salle de bains et fermer la porte à double tour. Ah, douce vengeance…Je laissai tomber la vaisselle illico presto et partit à l'étage, pour trouver la porte de la chambre de Vanitas grande ouverte et qui implorait qu'on la franchisse…

Vu que la générosité envers les portes était une chose très importante, j'exhaussai son vœu silencieux et entrai dans l'antre de mon frère en mode furtif, comme dans l'un de ses jeux vidéo, Assassine Screud (3) ou un truc dans le genre. Après avoir enjambé deux ou trois jeans sales, j'aboutis à son bureau, où son pc portable projetait une lumière blafarde sur le mur d'en face. Apparemment mon cher frangin était en grande conversation sur Skype. Et là mon cœur rata un battement : le contact de Vanitas n'était autre que le garçon de ce matin.

Alors comme ça mon frère connaissait ce garçon…et plutôt bien, à en juger par les messages qu'ils s'envoyaient. D'habitude Vanitas n'était pas un mec très ouvert, qui la plupart du temps ouvrait sa bouche pour se nourrir ou envoyer une pique bien sentie. Mais dans cette conversation, c'est comme si je découvrais une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Smiley abondants, petits surnoms (en l'occurrence « Ven-touse»), traits d'humour, parfois douteux il faut l'avouer…Enfin soit, ils semblaient très amis. Soudain un « pop » résonna dans la pièce et un nouveau message apparut sur l'écran, émanant du dénommé « Ven-touse » (remarquez la profondeur du surnom, mais bon vous savez ce qu'on dit, chassez le naturel il revient au galop…) :

« Tu m'as pas dit que tu avais une sœur ? »

OOOOOH, Vanitas parlait de moi à Ven-touse ? Heureusement que j'étais assise, sinon je me serai brisé le coccyx en tombant sur les fesses. C'était peut-être l'occasion de m'introduire auprès de ce charmant jeune homme…

« Oui, elle est cool, c'est un sacré numéro :) »

Ben quoi ? C'est la vérité !

« Cool, apparemment mon frère lui serait rentré dedans ce matin »

HEIN ?! Son frère aurait exactement la même tête que lui ? Ah mais oui, si ce sont des jumeaux. Quelle cruche…mais comment je ferais pour les distinguer si je les recroise, moi ?! Sérieux, pourquoi il fallait toujours que je me mette dans des situations pareilles…Ca me dégoutait de l'avouer, mais si je voulais renouer contact avec le garçon bulldozer (oui c'est comme ça que je l'appellerais dorénavant), il me faudrait demander l'aide de Vanitas, qui devait certainement le connaître par le biais de son frère...

Toujours en fixant l'écran je me relevai et enfin tournai la tête vers la porte…où se tenait Vanitas, dans l'encadrement, une expression pas très amicale sur le visage. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je lui servis un sourire niais.

- Par la porte ou par la fenêtre ? Dit-il froidement en s'approchant de moi.

- Je peux sortir toute seule ? Demandais-je avec une piteuse petite voix.

Il me saisit par le bras et me poussa à l'extérieur de sa chambre avant de claquer la porte. Oh, quel malotru, vraiment. Enfin, je venais de profaner son sanctuaire et de me mêler de sa conversation privée…

Désormais, je pourrais toujours me gratter pour avoir de l'aide de sa part…

* * *

(1) : Vous avez bien sûr reconnu le symbole Unversed :)

(2) : Feinte à la fraicheur douteuse, certes...

(3) : Dédicace à mon amie qui a massacré le titre de ce jeu xD. Je t'aime fort Nono !

**Alors, comment Xion s'y prendra-t-elle ? D'ailleurs s'intéresse-t-elle vraiment au frère de Ven-touse ?**

**Pour le savoir, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre...prochainement.**

**En attendant...Reviews ? :3**


	3. Aqua les bons tuyaux

**Troisième chapitre ! Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts sont la propriété de Square Enix.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, j'ouvris les yeux avec le moral dans les chaussettes. Il y a des jours, comme ça, ou où se lèvent du pied gauche et où on aimerait rester confortablement sous la couette…malheureusement c'est impossible un mardi.

Le mardi était ma plus grosse journée de cours, je commençais à 8h00 et terminais à 15h30, avec une flopée de cours différents, à l'exception de deux heures de français en fin de matinée.

Je descendis à la cuisine et me servis un bol de céréales. Je pris également une pomme que je mangerais sur le chemin, vu que le temps semblait enfin se dégager.

Pendant que je dégustais mes céréales tranquillement tout en écoutant la radio, Vanitas descendit à son tour, aussi frais que moi (c'est-à-dire pas tellement), tira bruyamment sa chaise et s'y installa pour se servir un bol de céréales à son tour (en bonne sœur consciencieuse j'avais évidemment préparé son couvert).

- Bien dormi ? Lui lançai-je.

- Hmm…Marmonna-t-il en retour, ce qui correspondait à un oui.

Je pris une nouvelle cuillerée de céréales et le silence, si on exclut la radio, revint à table, du moins c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que Vanitas reprenne la parole (décidément les choses rares sont légion en ce moment).

- Tu t'es bien amusée avec Ventus ? Me demanda-t-il sèchement.

Je faillais m'étouffer avec mes céréales et toussai bruyamment avant de reprendre mon souffle. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car si je me serais étouffée à ce moment-là, je pense que Vani aurait pris plaisir à m'achever…

- Ah, donc « Ven-touse » s'appelle Ventus en vrai ? Balbutiai-je, les joues en feu.

- Oui, d'ailleurs il n'était pas surpris que je vienne « corriger » ce que tu as écris à ma place…

- Ah bon ? Sur le fait que tu avais une sœur formidable ?

- Précisément. J'ai changé en « folle à lier, fouineuse, hystérique et coincée du cul ».

Un « Splash » retentit dans la cuisine. J'avais laissé tomber ma cuillère dans mon bol encore rempli de lait. Satisfait de l'effet de sa réplique, Vanitas se releva et mis son bol vide dans l'évier, avant de prendre son sac, d'enfiler sa veste et de partir de la maison. Quant à moi, je restai, en blocage cérébral, assise devant mes malheureuses céréales.

Y a des jours comme ça.

Le soleil brillait d'une pâleur maladive à travers les nuages. Pendant que je traversai les quelques rues qui me séparaient de l'école, je dégustai ma petite pomme tranquillement en enjambant les flaques d'eau encore présentes de la veille.

Une fois franchie le grillage du lycée, je traversai rapidement la cour pour entrer par la grande double porte et me retrouver dans le préau, déjà rempli d'élèves un quart d'heure avant la sonnerie de huit heures.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers un banc libre, je sentis qu'on me tapota l'épaule et je me retournai, pour tomber né à né avec le garçon bulldozer, ou Ventus, je ne sais pas encore lequel des deux.

- Alors, curieuse des fréquentations de son frère ? Me dit-il avec un air espiègle.

Xion le homard revint sur le devant de la scène et je recommençai à articuler aussi bien qu'un pingouin épileptique (1).

- Hé, relax, je vais pas te manger ! Plaisanta le blond.

- Laisse-là reprendre ses esprits Ven, tu vois bien que tu lui fais de l'effet à cette petite !

Nous tournâmes la tête en même temps et vîmes Aqua s'approcher de nous.

Aqua, c'est une de mes meilleures amies avec Naminé, qui a un an de plus que moi. C'est une fille douce et aimable qui se coupe toujours en quatre pour vous aider et elle est toujours de bon conseil. Elle est plutôt grande (il faut dire qu'elle a un faible pour les talons), est élancée et a des cheveux bleus qui lui retombent le long de la nuque. Je n'ai jamais osé lui demander si c'était sa couleur naturelle, comme je n'ai jamais osé la questionner sur sa poitrine. Car il faut l'avouer, Aqua a des atouts féminins très généreux…j'en serai presque jalouse. Mais vu que nous ne sommes point ici pour parler de mensurations, revenons à nos moutons…

- Je lui fais de l'effet ? Répéta Ventus. Tu délires Aqua…

- Ou alors peut-être te confond-t-elle avec Roxas ? Je les ai vus se télescoper hier dans les couloirs. Proposa alors l'aînée.

Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je ne portais pas une pancarte clignotante avec indication « CETTE FILLE A PERCUTE UN GARCON HIER MATIN ». Au moins, j'avais appris que le garçon bulldozer s'appelait Roxas.

- Ro…Roxas ? Répétais-je avec une voix misérable.

- Oui, c'est mon frère jumeau. Me confirma Ventus. Il est bien sympa, mais il est tellement coincé…un peu comme toi en fait.

- Ven ! Intervint Aqua avec un air de réprimande.

- Oh, c'est bon, je plaisante…content de t'avoir rencontré Xion.

- Moi…moi aussi…

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans la masse étudiante. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement et m'assis enfin sur mon banc tant désiré. Quant à Aqua, elle s'installa à mes côtés et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

- Alors Xion, on a un faible pour Roxas ?

- Mais je…je sais même pas, on s'est juste rentré dedans et c'est tout ! On était tous les deux très gênés et on s'est séparé…c'est tout…

- Vraiment, c'est tout ? Tu n'y as pas repensé ?

Un ange passa.

- Si…je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis hier. Avouai-je, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

- Nous y voilà…tu as le béguin pour lui, tu es juste trop timide…

Je m'apprêtais à répliquer mais la sonnerie me coupa dans mon élan. Aqua se releva et se retourna sur moi :

- Retrouve moi ici à la récréation, on en parlera plus en profondeur, si tu veux.

- Ok…

Je me relevai à mon tour et me mis en route pour mon premier cours de la journée.

A 9h40, heure de la récréation, je retrouvai Aqua au lieu de rendez-vous. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec un jeune homme que je ne connaissais pas. Il était encore plus grand qu'elle, avait de longs cheveux bruns et était assez musclé.

C'était la première fois que je voyais un garçon dans cet état, si on exclut le garçon bulldozer-Roxas, pardon. Le châtain semblait pendu aux lèvres d'Aqua et d'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de fixer ses dernières. Ce qui était assez étonnant, la majorité des gars ayant le regard plutôt tourné vers « sa double arme de persuasion » comme j'ai tendance à l'appeler.

Le garçon sembla la saluer et partit, tandis qu'Aqua lui faisait un petit signe. Elle se retourna ensuite vers moi.

- Eh ben…tu lui fais de l'effet à celui-là…Dis-je en reprenant ses paroles.

- Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais je crois que tu as raison ! Se réjouit-elle. Je vais peut-être sortir avec Terra !

Elle poussa un petit rire niais. Quitte à passer pour une grosse égoïste, je devais basculer le sujet de la conversation sur moi avant que ça ne se transforme en ode aux Bisounours. Aqua est une fille géniale, franchement, je l'adore, mais elle fait parfois preuve d'un romantisme un peu trop exacerbé…ça a fait fuir son ancien petit ami d'ailleurs, un certain Xemnas.

Une sale histoire avec ce gars. C'était il y a un an, à l'époque où il était encore dans l'école. Aqua en était tombée folle amoureuse, mais lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'amuser. Donc, dès qu'Aqua lui avait proposé une escapade de deux jours à la côte en amoureux, il l'avait jetée comme une vieille chaussette. La pauvre, j'avais dû la ramasser à la petite cuillère après ce chagrin d'amour. Et je pense que l'industrie du mouchoir a dû faire un bond inexpliqué de 20% dans le mois qui a suivi.

Heureusement, elle avait repris le contrôle et quand je l'avais aperçue avec ce Terra, elle semblait plus rayonnante que jamais.

- Hum…et si on parlait de Roxas ? Tentais-je pour la faire descendre de son nuage rose bonbon.

- Ah oui, alors, tu vas tenter quelque chose avec lui ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas…il faudrait déjà que je le retrouve…

- Oh pas de souci il est là-bas !

- EH, NON ATTENDS !

Impossible de résister à sa poigne. Elle m'avait saisi par le bras et m'entrainai vers Roxas et ce en dépit de mes protestations et excuses bidons pour m'en sortir. Tandis que nous nous approchions du blond, une tornade de question commença à tourner dans ma tête : voulais-je vraiment le revoir ? Est-ce qu'il me plairait vraiment ? Est-ce que j'arriverais à aligner plus de trois mots à la suite ? Aqua est-elle en fait une tortionnaire déguisée en nonne ?

No comment pour la dernière question.

Alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, Roxas, qui était assis sur un autre banc, releva la tête de son livre et rougis intensément lorsqu'il me reconnut en compagnie d'Aqua.

- Bonjour Roxas, regarde qui j'ai trouvé en venant par ici ! Dit-elle en me lâchant le bras mais en m'agrippant fermement l'épaule pour m'empêcher de fuir.

- Je…oui…par…pardon…Réussit-il à lâcher, la bouche camouflée par son écharpe.

- Oh, sois pas timide, je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire.

Elle mit une main dans mon dos et me poussa vers lui. Je tournai la tête dans le but de lui lancer un regard suppliant mais la traîtresse à chevelure de Schtroumpf avait déjà mis les voiles. Sacre Bleu (2) !

Un ange passa entre Roxas et moi. Puis un autre. Puis toute une famille d'ange.

- JE DOIS Y ALLER !

Nous lançâmes cette phrase en même temps et nous fûmes autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Un petit rire nerveux remplaça le silence…mon dieu, quel échange splendide, cela mériterait un Oscar.

- Oh…c'est dommage…murmurai-je pour moi-même.

- Je, je peux rester si tu veux, ce n'est pas grave, ça peut attendre...

Il me retenait ? Intéressant…

Je m'assis donc à ses côtés et jeta un œil sur sa lecture. Une toute petite bande dessinée en noir et blanc. Ça porte un nom mais je ne sais plus…

- C'est un manga. M'informa Roxas, qui devait avoir remarqué que je louchais sur son livre.

- Ah, oui, je vois. Mon frère en a quelques-uns, mais il ne me les prête jamais.

- Oh, c'est dommage…j'aurai pu t'en prêter, mais je n'ai que celui-ci aujourd'hui.

- Ah bon ? C'est gentil…

Il me fit un sourire et je le lui rendis avec un autre tellement crispé que j'aurais juré entendre mes muscles craquer. Je détournai un moment le regard et j'aperçus Aqua, en compagnie de Ventus, Vanitas et Naminé venir dans notre direction.

Vous connaissez une odeur plus forte que celle d'un putois en proie à des problèmes gastro-intestinaux ? Moi oui, celle du coup foireux qui se présentait à moi.

- Alors l'hystérique, ça drague ? Me lança Vanitas (qui d'autre ?).

- Je t'emmerde cordialement. Répondis-je.

Je constatai avec plaisir que ma timidité s'était complètement effacée à leur arrivée…une bonne chose ? Pas si sûre, je suis assez gaffeuse…

- Ce soir, on comptait se faire un petit resto entre amis, vous voulez venir avec nous ? Demanda Aqua.

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je vous disais à propos de coup foireux ?

- Euh, sincèrement, j'aimerais bien mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais…Dis-je dans le pétrin.

- Oh arrête un peu ! Me coupa Vanitas. Maman n'est même pas là et elle a appelé pour dire qu'elle devra rester un jour de plus, on peut faire ce qu'on veut !

- Oui mais demain il y a cours…

Naminé s'avança vers moi, plaça ses mains sur mes genoux et me fixa droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui voulait dire _si tu n'acceptes pas je vais te tuer. Et te manger. Et te vomir. Puis te remanger. Puis te revomir._

- Mais je suppose qu'on peut s'arranger…Cédai-je finalement face au regard de malade mentale de mon amie.

- Bien ! Roxas vient aussi je suppose, non ? Demanda alors cette dernière.

Le dénommé Roxas sursauta à l'appel de son nom et rougit intensément.

- M…moi ?

- Tu connais un autre Roxas dans les environs, patate ? Soupira Ventus.

- Je…si Ven vient je suppose que je viendrai aussi…

- Cool, nous avons notre groupe, à sept heures devant le _Diamond Dust _(3) ? Voulut savoir Aqua.

- Ok ! Répondirent les autres, à l'exception de Roxas et moi qui ne pouvions décidément pas en placer une…

La sonnerie annonça la fin de la récréation. Notre groupe se sépara, et Roxas rangea son manga avant de se relever et de se retourner vers moi.

- A…à ce soir alors ? Me lança-t-il, en triturant une de ses mèches blondes.

- Oui, à ce soir ! Le saluai-je en tentant de rester naturelle.

- Attends ! Je ne connais même pas ton prénom…

- Oh, c'est Xion.

- D'accord…moi c'est Roxas.

- Oui, je le sais.

- Ah…euh…pardon…

Sans même le vouloir, je me mis à rire tellement sa dernière phrase était mignonne. Il se mit à rire aussi et finalement, nous nous séparâmes en nous faisant signe.

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à la soirée. A l'extérieur j'étais terrifiée par le formidable défi imposé à ma timidité, à l'intérieur je bouillonnais d'impatience de revoir Roxas, parce que je dois avouer que rencontrer quelqu'un comme soi, ça fait un bien fou. C'est inexplicable, vraiment.

C'est quand même pratique, quelque part, d'avoir des amies qui vous font des combines fumeuses dans votre dos. Ca rapproche les gens.

* * *

(1) : Ne me demandez pas d'où vient cette métaphore.

(2) : C'est le cas de le dire !

(3) : Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime bien les techniques genre Glacier :3

**Quel est donc le plan diabolique fomenté par les amis de Xion ? Suite au chapitre 4 !**


	4. Révélation ?

**CHAPITRE 4 ! TAAAAAADA**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix (sans blague)

* * *

Le grand soir arriva très vite. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de grandes tenues, donc je ne mis pas beaucoup de temps à me décider : un T-shirt à longues manches noir, une jupe mauve assortie à ma sacoche, ainsi que des bas noirs et des chaussures à talons (de taille raisonnables) rouges. Vanitas quant à lui savait rester dans son univers : chemise rouge sang et T-shirt noir, jeans noir usé et Converses à clous (oui, c'est navrant, je sais…).

Lorsque je descendis les escaliers menant au rez-de-chaussée, Vanitas était en bas à m'attendre.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Je le trouvai étonnamment serein, le Vani. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Voir baleine sous caillou.

Nous sortîmes, dans l'air frais et l'obscurité du soir. Vu que nous habitons le centre de la ville, rien n'est jamais très loin, et nous pouvons l'atteindre à pied. Nous marchâmes donc en silence pendant dix minutes, avant d'apercevoir l'enseigne lumineuse du _Diamond Dust_, ainsi que certains de nos amis qui étaient déjà là. En fait, seuls Roxas et Ventus étaient là. Nous les saluâmes à nouveau, mais le portable de Ven se mit à sonner et il décrocha.

- Oui ? Ah, d'accord. Bon, tant pis, bonne soirée quand même !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demandai-je.

- Naminé est malade, Aqua passait la chercher et elle a décidé de rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive. M'expliqua Ven.

- Oh, quel dommage…Déplora ( vraiment ?) Vanitas. En attendant Ven-touse, si on laissait nos frangins faire plus ample…connaissance ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça…Soupira Ven-touse, blasé. Mais d'accord pour les laisser seuls.

- Hein ? Mais on va manger à deux alors ?! Leur criai-je alors qu'ils s'éloignaient déjà.

- T'es perspicace ma grande ! Me cria à son tour mon frère en réponse.

Oh les enfoirés. OOOOOH LES ENFOIRES !

Me laisser toute seule avec Roxas, non mais franchement, ils ont osé ! Je suis sûre que Naminé est même pas malade et que c'est un complot mondial ! J'étais officiellement couronnée reine des connes par ma conscience que j'entendis Roxas s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Alors, on rentre ?

- Ah, euh, d'accord…si ça ne te dérange pas.

Et voilà, je me résignai à devoir jouer le jeu de mes idiots d'amis.

- T'as les jumelles ? Demanda Aqua à Naminé.

- Oui, pour sûr, j'ai même deux paires. Répondit la blonde comme une fangirl hystérique.

Deux timides qui dînent aux chandelles…ça allait être le spectacle du siècle ! Et quoi de mieux que de savourer l'instant derrière un buisson, dans le parc qui se trouvait en face du restaurant…

Aidez-moi par pitié…j'ai l'impression que ce restaurant est resté figé dans les années vingt…et le menu est cher et pas terrible…Et pour couronner le tout, je ne sais pas de quoi parler avec le gars en face de moi…

- Donc…tu…tu es la sœur de Vanitas, hein ? Lança finalement Roxas pour briser la glace.

- Oui, oui, c'est moi…hé hé, la seule et l'unique…

Si je continuais à balancer des réponses comme celle-ci, mon cavalier aurait tôt fait de prendre ses jambes à son cou...

- Ven me parle souvent de Vanitas…il aime bien être avec lui.

- Tant que ça ? Mon frère est loin d'être une espèce fréquentable…

- Pas pour Ven, apparemment. A chaque fois qu'il me parle de lui c'est en termes élogieux.

- Allons bon...c'est vrai qu'il doit être sympa avec lui, vu qu'il déverse toutes ses conneries machiavéliques sur moi…

Roxas se mit à rire et il m'entraîna avec lui. Son rire cristallin sonnait comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'on va bien manger ici ? Lui demandai-je alors.

- Sincèrement ?

- Oui ?

- Non.

- Oh ben merde alors…

- Si on sortait manger autre part ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

C'est dingue comment on s'était déridé d'un coup. Il me tendit le bras et je le laissai m'entraîner avec plaisir à l'extérieur. Nous décidâmes d'un commun accord de passer par le parc. Il n'y avait plus grand monde dans les rues, mais je me sentais rassurée de l'avoir à mes côtés, même si j'avais l'impression d'être au bras d'une cocotte-minute tellement il semblait étouffer dans ses vêtements.

- Mais, ils font quoi là ?! Crut halluciner Aqua. Ils sont pas censés sortir maintenant !

- Ils sont bras dessus bras dessous au moins ! La rassura Naminé.

- Oh merde, ils viennent par ici, planque toi dans le buisson !

- AÏE !

- Pas celui-là idiote, ce sont des orties !

Elle la poussa dans le feuillage d'à côté et s'engouffra à l'intérieur après elle. Serrée comme des baudets, les deux amies regrettaient franchement d'avoir monté ce plan drague pour Xion.

En parlant de Xion, la voilà qui passait avec Roxas sur le sentier, pour à nouveau sortir du parc et s'arrêter à une boutique encore éclairée malgré l'heure tardive. Le duo en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant ce temps, Naminé sortit du buisson car elle n'en pouvait plus de bouffer du végétal.

- Ils reviennent !

Aqua saisit Naminé par le bras et la ramena dans le buisson. Quant à Xion et Roxas, ils s'assirent sur un banc…juste à côté de la planque des filles.

Roxas et moi nous assîmes sur un banc à côté d'un magnifique buisson d'hortensias. Avidement, je retirai l'emballage de la glace à l'eau de mer qu'il m'avait généreusement offerte…

Dès que je mordis dedans, c'était comme si l'été revenait. Apparemment, ça faisait le même effet à Roxas, qui poussa un soupir de délice après sa première bouchée.

- J'adore tellement ce parfum de glace, ça me rappelle les quantités astronomiques que je mange en été…Me dit-il en fermant les yeux comme pour mieux se rappeler.

- Moi aussi, c'est mon parfum de glace préféré ! Me réjouis-je, sous le charme, de Roxas ou de la glace, je ne savais pas encore.

Nous parlâmes longuement de tout, de notre vie, bien après avoir terminé notre glace. Puis vint le moment fatal dans les rendez-vous où l'on n'a plus rien à se dire.

- De quoi pourrait-on parler ? Demandai-je à Roxas.

- Hum…je ne sais pas…on s'est déjà dit tellement de choses…

- Oui…c'est vrai.

- Alors ne parlons plus.

Et il planta son regard dans le mien. A ce moment précis, mon cœur, d'habitude si sceptique et cynique, sombra totalement dans la folie amoureuse. Je venais d'avoir le coup de foudre, un peu en retard certes, mais il venait d'arriver. Inconsciemment, ma respiration se troubla et mes joues s'empourprèrent. Le magnifique visage de Roxas vira aussi au rouge carmin.

- Est-ce que…tu penses à ce que je pense ? Me murmura Roxas, la voix tremblante.

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre…Répondis-je, tout aussi ébranlée.

- Mais…il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

- Tu as raison…peut-être qu'on pense trop, non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- ATCHAAA !

- A tes souhaits.

- A tes souhaits.

- Une seconde, t'as pas éternué ?

- Toi non plus !

- Si on rentrait ?

- Oui, bonne idée…

Nous nous relevâmes et sortirent du parc. Roxas me raccompagna chez moi, grâce à mes indications. Une fois à la porte de la maison, j'insérai la clé dans la serrure et me retournai ensuite sur Roxas.

- A demain alors ?

- Oui…oui, à, à demain…Bafouilla-t-il.

Je tournai les talons et ouvrit la porte, mais j'entendis Roxas m'appeler à nouveau.

- Xion, attends ! Je…hum…je…

- Oui ?

Il semblait être à court de mots. Comme si…les mots restaient dans sa tête et refusaient de sortir par ses lèvres. C'était tellement touchant, il m'était tellement semblable. Mais soudain, il s'avança et déposa un rapide baiser sur ma joue avant de décamper en vitesse.

Ce contact…je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie.

Je rentrai et refermai la porte, laissai tomber mon sac et mes clés sur le paillasson pour ensuite monter, comme un zombie, dans ma chambre. Vérifier si Vanitas était rentré ne me traversa même pas l'esprit. Mon esprit, lui, était loin, loin...il dérivait, hagard, auprès du garçon qui m'avait volé mon coeur...Oui, la chose la plus terre à terre du monde, le monstre de logique et de raison qu'était mon esprit échappait désormais à mon contrôle pour se mettre au service d'une seule personne : Roxas.

Mon coeur n'était pas en reste : il brûlait...de tous les coups que mon coeur puisse avoir reçu dans ma vie, il ne se remettrait pas de celui-là. Je savais enfin, ce que c'était d'éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Comme dans un état de transe, je me déshabillai, me lavai les dents, enfilai mon pyjama et me blottit dans mon lit, en me demandant si Roxas pourrait dormir à mes côtés, un jour.

Vingt minutes plus tôt, dans le parc.

- Ah bravo Naminé, on a failli se faire griller ! Râla Aqua, toujours empêtrée avec la blonde dans les hortensias.

- Je te jure, je m'en veux…on a raté le bisou final en plus. Se désola Naminé en sortant, des feuilles coincées dans ses poches et ses manches.

- Oh bon c'est pas si grave…Au moins ils se sont rapprochés. C'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Ouais ! C'était un bon plan. On se voit demain alors ?

- Oui, comme d'hab.

- Bonne nuit !

...

- HEY ! JE SUIS COINCEE DANS LE BUISSON ! ME LAISSE PAS LA !

* * *

**Céti pas mignon tout ça ? :)**

**Mais que fait Vanitas ? Et Aqua passera-t-elle la nuit dans les hortensias ?**

**A suivre...**


	5. Mon brother, ce charmeur

**Mesdames et messieurs, le chapitre que certain(es) attendent le plus...**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix (qui l'eut cru ?)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai d'une humeur à nulle autre pareille. La vie me semblait toute légère…tellement légère que j'étais en retard de dix minutes…

DE DIX MINUTES ?!

Saloperie de réveil que j'ai oublié de brancher hier soir ! Je serai rentrée stone d'une soirée arrosée ça m'aurait fait le même effet ! Il fallait que je mette le turbo sinon j'allais être en retard au lycée !

Je me débarbouillai, m'habillai et pris mon sac, tout cela en un temps record de deux minutes, avant de descendre en trombe dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la cuisine, je pestai : Vanitas n'était pas levé non plus, évidemment ! Furieuse, je remontai quatre à quatre les escaliers et frappa à la porte de la caverne de mon frère. Comme toujours pas de réponse…je me demandai par la même occasion pourquoi je daignais encore frapper. J'ouvris alors la porte et…

- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!

Si mes yeux auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites, je pense qu'ils ne se seraient pas gênés pour le faire.

La cause ? Ventus. Ou plutôt devrais-je préciser Ventus dans le lit de Vanitas, AVEC Vanitas. Ce dernier se redressa vivement et plaça sa couette entre lui et moi comme si j'allais l'assassiner.

- Ah, Xion, ça va comme tu veux ? Me demanda Ventus en passant sa tête par-dessus celle de Vani.

- Ça _allait…_

- Hahem…il…Il y a une explication à tout cela. Intervint Vanitas.

- Oui je m'en doute…j'ai hâte de l'entendre. Mais on est en retard, alors vous me la raconterez une fois en dehors de cette chambre allez ouste !

Ils ne bougèrent pas.

- QUOI ? M'impatientai-je.

- C'est que…tu pourrais sortir ? Me pria Ven. Il faut qu'on cherche nos vêtements…

- Oh mon dieu…

Je sortis aussitôt et fermai la porte dans un grand claquement. Ca faisait trop de trucs à digérer, ces temps-ci…

_*hier soir*_

POV Vanitas.

Ventus et moi ne savions pas du tout où aller. Le resto, très peu pour nous, on est des mecs un peu plus rock n'roll. Même si Ven-touse peut jouer sa précieuse de temps en temps…

- Bon, on va où ? Lui demandai-je en m'arrêtant de marcher.

- Je sais pas…j'avais pas vraiment envie de sortir aujourd'hui, c'était bien pour Roxas et ta sœur. Me répondit-il en soupirant.

- J'espère seulement qu'il la décoincera un peu, elle est juste invivable par moments.

- Oh, t'es sûr que t'exagères pas ?

- Hé, Roxas fouille dans tes affaires et réponds à ta place sur Skype ?

- Hmm…tu marques un point.

- On va chez moi ?

Ven paru surpris, puis me souris. Il était beau quand il souriait.

Une minute pourquoi je pensais à ça moi ?

- Chez toi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on va y faire ? Me demanda-t-il avec une pointe de malice.

- Jeux vidéo, vodka, chips.

- Hm…ok.

Nous nous mîmes donc en route pour mon cher domicile. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous étions installés bien au chaud dans ma chambre, une bouteille de Vodka ouverte et Mortal Kombat sur PS3 pour nous divertir. Une soirée entre potes normale quoi(1).

Après quelques parties, nous avions déjà descendu la moitié de la bouteille et l'alcool commençait à faire effet sur nous.

- Eh, Vanitou, t'as jamais pensé à te faire une fille ? Me lança-t-il.

- Une fille ? Ça sert à quoi ? Lui répondis-je légèrement éméché.

- A vivre un conte de fées !

- Sérieux ?

- Bah oui ! Fée la cuisine, Fée la vaisselle !

- Ah ouais !

- Fée lation !

- MOUAHAHAHHA (2) !

- Alors ?

- Naaaaan, jamais, les filles elles sont bonnes quand elles sont derrière un écran !

- Donc pas du tout ?

- Pas du tout ! J'ai jamais rêvé de me faire une fille !

Le jeu se mit en pause sans mon commandement. Cela ne pouvait donc émaner que du deuxième joueur, donc de Ven-touse. Ce dernier me regardait avec un air bizarre…je savais même pas s'il était sobre ou pas.

- Dans ce cas tu devrais peut-être essayer de te faire un mec…Me dit-il avec un regard lubrique.

- Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait me convaincre ? Lui dis-je en reprenant la bouteille de vodka en main.

Il resta silencieux, la tête baissée. Pendant ce temps, je mis les lèvres au goulot de la bouteille et tira une gorgée de ce merveilleux breuvage (3). Mais soudain la partie reprit son cours, Ven en train de me tabasser à l'écran ! Je lâchai aussitôt la vodka, m'éclaboussant au passage, et revint à mon tour dans la partie en le traitant de tous les noms.

- Enfoiré va ! L'insultai-je, furieux de son coup bas.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! Me rigola-t-il dans la face.

Vu que j'étais très mauvais perdant, je mis les bouchées doubles pour exterminer Ven durant le combat. Mes efforts furent couronnés de succès et mon personnage exécuta une fatality bien sanglante sur celui de Ven, qui lâcha un soupir d'exaspération en lâchant la manette. Oh, il avait son petit caractère, mon Ven-touse…

- Hé, te mets pas dans cet état-là, c'est toi qu'a commencé ! Lui rappelais-je avec mon air divinement sexy.

- Tss, je m'en tape ! Râla le blondinet en croisant les bras.

- Oh, tu boudes ?

- Oui !

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ?

Une seconde, pourquoi je devais me pardonner moi ? C'était lui le fautif ! Je regrettai aussitôt les paroles qui venaient de sortir de ma bouche…ou bien ?

- Hm…D'abord on va nettoyer tout ça.

Il pointa ma chemise couverte de tâches de vodka et l'alcool qui ruisselait encore sur mon menton. Encore de sa faute, tout ça ! Mais alors que je relevai la tête, je vis Ven s'approcher à quatre pattes de moi et rapprocher nos deux visages. Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, Ven passa son index le long de mon menton, recueillant un peu d'alcool, puis le mis en bouche. Putain, je ne savais pas si c'était l'alcool ou mes hormones, mais je le trouvai super violable, là, tout de suite.

- Elle est encore meilleure quand elle est sur toi…Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Te gênes pas…

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Ven passa au stade supérieur, et commença à passer sa langue sur mon menton. Sa salive brûlante me rendait fou…je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

Enfin, après quelques secondes, il remonta et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, dans une douceur que je lui connaissais si bien…Je me laissai emporter complètement en laissant sa langue rencontrer la mienne. Il plaça ses bras derrière mon cou pour approfondir ce baiser torride.

Il y a peu de temps, j'aurais envoyé une mandale au gars et l'aurais jeté dehors, mais avec Ven…c'était tellement bon. Même si mon esprit était engourdi par l'alcool, j'étais assez sobre pour me rendre compte que mon meilleur ami était en train de me rouler une pelle dans ma chambre et que j'adorais ça. Et si Ven avait raison ? Si, pendant tout ce temps, inconsciemment, j'avais rêvé de partager ma vie avec un homme ? Un homme comme Ven…doux et fort à la fois. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds, sa peau douce…et son parfum de vanille.

J'adorais la vanille (4)…

Il rompit le baiser pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Il s'éloigna de moi et baissa les yeux, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son acte.

- Pardonne-moi Vani…je…je comprends si tu me détestes à présent, c'est…c'est l'alcool…

- Oh, ta gueule et embrasse-moi.

Cette fois-ci, je fis le premier pas et m'emparai de ses lèvres comme si j'allais les dévorer. J'en voulais plus, je voulais encore le goûter, me défoncer non pas à la vodka mais à Ventus.

Au début, il sembla surpris, mais il eut tôt fait de replonger dedans avec moi. Il eut même l'audace de passer une main sous mon t-shirt, le petit vicieux. J'allais donc lui donner ce qu'il attendait…

- Et si tu restais ici pour la nuit ? Lui demandai-je en rompant le baiser.

- Mais où vais-je dormir ? Me taquina-t-il en tripotant…mes cheveux. (5)

- Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un endroit parfait pas très loin…

Il me sourit. Désormais je n'avais plus peur de me l'avouer : Ven était d'une beauté éclatante, encore plus quand il me souriait…

La soirée allait être inoubliable pour nous aussi, en fin de compte.

O.O.O.O.O

Vani et Ven terminaient leur récit en prenant soin d'occulter certaines parties, heureusement pour moi et mes oreilles chastes, sur le chemin du lycée. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Vanitas accepterait de sortir avec un autre gars…encore plus avec son meilleur ami. Mais la vie est pleine de surprise, je ne le sais que trop bien.

- Vani ? L'appelai-je aux portes du préau.

- Quoi ?

- Un conseil : cache ça si tu veux éviter des questions…indiscrètes.

Vanitas me dévisagea sans comprendre. Je lui pointai alors une marque rouge dans son cou…une marque suspecte, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Aussitôt il remonta son écharpe en rougissant et camoufla l'infâme suçon.

- Tout compte fait, « Ven-touse » porte bien son nom…Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Il vira au rouge écrevisse et rentra en trombe dans le bâtiment.

Oh, c'était grisant de le faire chier !

Une fois à l'intérieur, je rejoignis Naminé et Aqua, qui étaient en train de discuter dans un coin. D'ailleurs, cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de se gratter et avait des plaques rouges partout sur le visage.

- Wow, qu'est-ce qui se passe Aqua ? Lui demandai-je, surprise.

- Oh, juste une crise d'urticaire. J'ai eu quelques problèmes hier avec…des hortensias.

Naminé poussa un rire jaune et le visage d'Aqua se crispa soudainement. Je n'étais pas sûre de comprendre ce qu'il se passait…

- Sinon avec Roxas ? Voulut savoir Naminé.

- Génial…je pense qu'un truc est passé entre nous hier soir…et…je dois avouer, on a été au parc et…on a failli s'embrasser.

- Oh, vraiment ? Firent-elles en même temps.

- Oui, mais puis quelqu'un a éternué et ça a brisé l'instant…

J'aurai juré voir Aqua lancer un regard tueur à Naminé en l'espace d'une seconde. Elles étaient vraiment bizarres, ce matin-là.

- Et quoi ? Vous comptez vous revoir ? Me dit Aqua en se grattant.

- Euh…

Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Ce que je pouvais être cruche quand j'étais amoureuse…

- Vous devriez vous donner un autre rendez-vous, tous les deux. Me conseilla Naminé.

- Et tu devrais aussi rester avec lui aux récréations, et sur les temps de midi. Poursuivit Aqua.

- D'accord, si vous le dites…je verrai bien. Merci en tout cas les filles, vous êtes géniales !

- Oh, y a pas de quoi !

Je les saluai et je partis vers ma classe, peu avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

- Ouais, elle n'a pas idée de ce que je subis pour elle là…Commenta Aqua.

- Au moins ce n'est que…

- La ferme.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O

POV Ventus.

Je me sentais étrange. C'est…c'est tellement bizarre de voir tous ses vœux exhaussés en si peu de temps. On est heureux mais on sent qu'un changement opère en nous. Et quand cette sensation dure trop longtemps, c'est qu'on n'est pas sûr de pouvoir être heureux après. C'était précisément mon cas. Je n'osai plus parler à Vani, de peur qu'il m'en veuille pour hier. Et si nous n'avions fait l'amour que sous l'influence de l'alcool ? Après tout, si cela s'avère être vrai, j'aurais abusé de lui…

Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Malheureusement cette quête de vérité me pris en plein cours de math. Bah, de toute façon je n'écoutais pas grand-chose…

Et puis Vanitas, mon Vanitas, était infiniment plus important que ce cours merdique.

- Vani ?

- Hmm ? Me répondit-il, si on peut considérer ça comme une réponse.

- J'aimerais te parler d'hier…

Il tourna la tête et planta son regard dans le mien. Ses iris dorés me faisaient fondre sur place. Le feu me monta aux joues en me rappelant comment ses mêmes orbes me regardaient tendrement, la veille…

- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, idiot ?

- Tu es sûr que…on a pas fait l'amour uniquement sous influence de l'alcool ?

Vani prit un air offusqué.

- Tu doutes maintenant ?! Et moi qui pensais que tu étais certain de vouloir le faire…

- Mais je le voulais vraiment !

Mon noiraud leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. Etrangement, ça me rappelait le cinéma que je lui avais fait la veille. Quant à moi, je lâchai un soupir en me rendant compte de la bourde que je venais de faire. J'avais touché le bonheur de près, et à cause de mes stupides questions il s'en allait déjà…

- Dans ce cas…Débuta Vanitas.

Je levai à nouveau la tête vers lui, m'attendant à une nouvelle cinglante.

- La prochaine fois que tu viendras, on ne prendra pas d'alcool, ni de jeux vidéo. Il y aura juste toi et moi…et nous nous occuperons ensemble…

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles. Vanitas ? Renoncer à des jeux vidéo et de l'alcool ? Pour moi ?

- Vanitas…est-ce que…tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr idiot, je t'aime. Comment ne pas t'aimer après ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Je lâchai un petit rire gêné et me remit à rougir, heureusement moins que Roxas, qui lui serait déjà certainement tombé en syncope. Vani me servit son petit regard hautain et son sourire en coin qui avaient le talent de m'exciter…

- Et toi Ven ? Est-ce que tu es fou de la fantastique personne en face de toi ? (6)

- Si tu savais, Vani, si tu savais…

* * *

**:3 *verse une larme***

(1) : C'est cela oui...

(2) : L'auteur décline être membre de quelconque groupuscule misogyne.

(3) : A consommer avec modération ! :3

(4) : PARCE QUE VANILLE VANITAS ! :DDDD...*va se pendre*

(5) : Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? è_é

(6) : Modestie lvl 666


	6. Le chorizo, c'est sexy

**Voilà, l'amour continue à faire des ravages !**

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix (POIL AU BOMBYX)

* * *

_Jeudi._

Je n'avais pas vu Roxas mercredi, mon enthousiasme avait gonflé pour finalement retomber comme un soufflet trop cuit. Enfin, je suppose que ce sont les aléas de l'amour…

C'est le problème avec moi, dès qu'un garçon me fait un sourire (et dieu sait que c'est rare), je commande ma robe de mariée. Quand j'aime quelqu'un je suis du genre passionnelle, qui a tendance à tourner en boucle le disque de la personne de mes rêves. C'est dans ses moments-là que je comprenais le plus Aqua, bien que certains de ses délires romantiques m'échappent encore totalement. Comme quoi, il y a toujours pire que soi.

Sur le chemin du lycée, je trouvai Vanitas étrangement souriant. D'habitude, il tirait toujours une gueule d'un mètre parce qu'il était fatigué, mais ce jour-là, il semblait apaisé. Bien sûr, je savais que Ven y était pour quelque chose, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie…

N'empêche, il faudrait que je le remercie, ce Ventus, pour avoir mis une muselière à mon frère (1).

O.O.O.O.O.O

Ce matin, à l'intercours, je discutai avec Naminé dans les couloirs de tout et de rien. Naminé avait remarqué que j'étais moins enjouée qu'hier et a donc, à mon avis, préféré éviter le sujet Roxas. C'est cool d'avoir une amie perspicace.

Soudain, nous croisâmes Vanitas, Ventus, ainsi que Roxas, plus en retrait comme à son habitude.

- Ah mais qui voilà ! Allez Roxas, vas-y, et fais attention à bien t'arrêter ! Le taquina Ven.

- Tais-toi…Maugréa Roxas, toutefois en avançant vers moi.

Heureusement, cette fois-ci, Roxas suivit l'avertissement de son frère et ne joua plus le bulldozer avec moi. Il salua Naminé et me fit la bise. Ooooooh, ses lèvres…

- Euh, Xion, je peux te demander une faveur ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, quoi donc ? Lui répondis-je, le cœur à l'envers.

- Tu pourrais rester avec moi sur le temps de midi ? Parce que d'habitude je reste avec ton frère et le mien…mais depuis qu'ils sont proches j'ai peur de tenir la chandelle. (2)

- Oh, d'accord, avec plaisir !

Son visage s'illumina d'un sourire enfantin. Il était vraiment craquant, et il avait par la même occasion une superbe dentition, parce que ne pas avoir de belles dents, pour moi, c'est un tue l'amour.

- Super ! Je serai près de la salle d'étude, là je t'emmènerai autre part.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

Il s'éloigna le sourire aux lèvres. Pendant ce temps, Naminé me fit de grands yeux admiratifs digne d'un anime japonais qui passait le matin sur HeartTV.

- Quel gentleman ! Il va peut-être t'emmener dans une de ses cachettes secrètes ! S'exalta-t-elle en mode fangirl.

- Arrête Naminé, c'est juste un temps de midi, pas un rancard ! Tentai-je de la raisonner malgré mon propre enthousiasme.

Elle me fit son regard de serial killeuse. Putain, il me foutait vraiment la trouille !

- Mais tu aimerais que ce soit un rancard, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Oui, Oui ! Bien sûr, j'adorerais, oh mon dieu je serai au paradis

Elle troqua son air sociopathe contre un sourire niais. Sa capacité à changer d'humeur du tout au tout m'impressionnait, à tel point que parfois je me demandais si elle n'était pas atteinte d'une forme de bipolarisme.

O.O.O.O.O

A midi trente, je retrouvai Roxas au point de rendez-vous. Il avait un manga entre les mains mais le rangea aussi tôt lorsqu'il me vit arriver. Ah, j'aime les hommes qui savent faire la différence entre les choses plus ou moins intéressantes…

- Ah tu es là, viens, j'ai un endroit spécial où on ne sera pas dérangé.

- Ok, je te suis.

Ce que je fis. Discrètement nous montèrent les escaliers et empruntèrent l'entrée de service. Après avoir gravi d'autres escaliers obscurs, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'air libre, sur le toit du lycée. Ca alors, je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait y accéder !

- Voilà…c'est mon petit endroit secret où j'aime bien être en paix. M'annonça Roxas.

Ah génial, maintenant Naminé avait des dons de voyance. Chapeau, Madame Irma…

Nous nous assîmes en tailleur sur le bitume et déballèrent notre dîner. Et MEEEEEERDE, mes tartines étaient au chorizo. Oh si j'adore ça, c'est très bon (j'aime tout ce qui est épicé) mais si jamais il prenait l'envie à Roxas de m'embrasser j'aurais une haleine de chameau !

Je restai interdite et malheureuse, devant mes malheureuses tartines déballées de mon malheureux aluminium. Quel malheur.

Roxas semblait avoir remarqué ma mine déconfite. Il déballa à son tour ses tartines.

Salami.

Si c'était pas malheureux, tout ça…

Roxas et moi nous regardâmes pendant un court instant. Presque aussitôt, nous partîmes dans un fou rire phénoménal qui dura longtemps, longtemps…En fait je ne sais plus combien de temps ça a duré, mais je savais qu'à la fin je pleurais de rire, et lui aussi.

- On a pensé à la même chose ? Lui demandais-je en essuyant mes larmes.

- Je pense que oui.

Le silence reprit ses droits. Finalement, Roxas s'approcha de moi.

- Alors, avant d'avoir une haleine atroce…

Il se pencha vers moi et unit nos lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Heureusement que j'étais assise, car je n'avais plus que du jus de figue dans les jambes et elles se seraient dérobées sous mon poids. Ses lèvres avaient un goût délicieux…une douce saveur sucrée, comme celles des glaces à l'eau de mer. Voyant qu'il avait le champ libre, il m'offrit un nouveau baiser, plus passionné que le premier. Je laissai ma dernière barrière céder et joignis ma langue à la sienne pour qu'elles puissent se découvrir. Dans le feu de l'action, je m'accrochai à lui comme si ma vie en dépendait, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, tandis que lui me caressa la joue avant de mettre une main dans mon dos.

En manque d'oxygène, je dus me résigner à me séparer du paradis terrestre.

- Tu…tu serais libre demain soir ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ça dépend, pourquoi ? Voulus-je savoir, audacieuse comme jamais.

- On irait au cinéma, puis peut-être qu'on se ferait un petit resto ?

- Hmm…ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan.

Il me sourit et m'embrassa à nouveau. Pendant le reste du temps de midi, nous restâmes là-haut, enlacés, savourant le commencement de notre histoire.

O.O.O.O.O

POV Aqua.

Ces stupides démangeaisons…elles me flinguaient mon effet sexy ! A quoi ça sert de se faire hyper belle si on a une crise d'urticaire, je vous le demande ? Mon temps de midi avec Terra était voué à l'échec, il fuirait à tout jambes devant Aqua le homard bleu…je me sentais misérable. D'ailleurs le voilà qui s'approchait. Oh il était magnifique…ce corps d'athlète, ce regard charismatique…Je me sentais toute petite à ses côtés, mais en même temps en sécurité.

- Ça ne va pas mieux ton urticaire ? Me dit-il en s'asseyant sur un des murets de la cour, à mes côtés.

- Oh, pas vraiment…Putain d'hortensias…Maudis-je les vilaines fleurs printanières.

- Attends, j'ai peut-être quelque chose pour te soulager.

Il prit son sac et fouilla dedans pendant un moment. Pendant ce temps, tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était me gratter. (3)

Finalement, il sortit une boîte en carton rectangulaire et me la tendit.

- C'est une pommade antihistaminique (4), ça te fera du bien. Et évite de te gratter, sinon ça risque de laisser des cicatrices.

J'arrêtai illico presto de me gratter. Par la même occasion je pris la pommade qu'il m'offrait.

- Merci beaucoup Terra, c'est gentil de ta part. Le remerciai-je en appliquant le baume.

- C'est normal. Je ne voudrais pas qu'une cicatrice vienne obscurcir un si joli visage…

Mon corps se paralysa, sous le choc de cette déclaration. Terra sembla mal à l'aise et se mit à rougir, presque autant que ma peau. Il détourna le regard, honteux. Je devais réagir vite !

Notre romance naissante c'était le Titanic, mon urticaire l'iceberg, il fallait que je joue les talibanes et détourne ce bateau vite fait bien fait ! (5)

- Héhé…je suis flattée, merci. Si on allait faire un petit tour ?

- Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr.

Il était à croquer quand il rougissait…Ne pas le violer Aqua, ne pas le violer.

Du moins pas en public.

Il m'accompagna donc le long de la cour, pour entrer dans le petit jardin qu'entretenait le lycée comme la prunelle de ses yeux, même au détriment des classes dont le mobilier devait dater de l'an quarante.

Au printemps, c'était un endroit magnifique. Les parterres de jonquilles et les cerisiers japonais en fleurs étaient un petit coin du jardin d'Eden sur Terre. Un petit ruisseau traçait un sillon entre les tulipes et les jonquilles, premières fleurs annonçant l'arrivée des saisons chaudes.

Il n'y avait que nous, et je me sentais légère, presque libérée (peut-être que c'est dû à l'antihistaminique, surtout, mais bon). Être avec ce bellâtre dans un lieu d'un tel romantisme, c'était le rêve de toutes les filles du lycée…et je leur pétai au nez ! AH !

Terra stoppa notre marche au pied du ruisseau, où dérivaient paisiblement quelques nénufars.

- Aqua, tu serais libre demain soir ? Me demanda-t-il, non sans trébucher sur quelques mots.

FONCE MA GRANDE !

- J'imagine…pourquoi ?

- J'aimerais t'inviter au restaurant. On se rejoindrait vers 7 heures là-bas ?

- D'accord, j'accepte. Habille-toi bien alors !

- Toi aussi…quoique tu es toujours bien habillée.

Je rigolai niaisement à son compliment bien placé. Ah là là, j'étais un cas désespéré.

Pendant ce temps, la sonnerie sonna (6). Terra me raccompagna jusqu'au préau, puis me dit au revoir à l'intérieur, tandis que Naminé, curieuse, s'avança à pas de loups sur le côté.

- Alors ?

- J'ai le rendez-vous ! Il va m'emmener dîner ! Oh, c'est tellement chou, tu imagines s'il m'offre un bouquet de roses ?

- Possible…

- Et qu'il paye toute mon addition ?!

- Moins possible…

- Et peut-être qu'on ira regarder les étoiles dans le parc juste après, et qu'il m'embrassa avec le firmament pour spectateeeeur !

- Du calme Aqua, tu t'enflammes encore…

O.O.O.O.O

- MOINS FORT BORDEL ! Hurla Vanitas en poussant la porte de ma chambre.

- QUOI ? JE T'ENTENDS PAS !

J'avais mis ma radio à fond les macarons et sautai sur mon lit comme une gosse de quatre ans qui venait de recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire. J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir ce rancard avec le garçon de mes rêves que j'avais, comme qui dirait, inversé les rôles avec Vanitas pour devenir la casse-couille qui met la sono à fond et lui le frère tranquille opprimé par tant de nuisance sonore.

Ce dernier coupa Taylor Swift en plein refrain et je tombai sur mon lit dans une grâce innée, c'est-à-dire celle d'un lama unijambiste atteint d'un Parkinson avancé. Non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que j'exagère ?

- J'entends même plus Ven me parler à cause de toi ! Rouspéta-t-il.

- Oh, désolée. Ven est ici ?

- Non, sur Skype, patate !

- Ne faites pas de cochonneries avec vos caméras…

- OH TA GUEULE !

Et bam, monsieur me claqua la porte au nez. C'est dingue ça, il me claquait MA porte dans MA chambre. Tss, mais où va le monde…

* * *

(1) : Ceci n'est pas une métaphore sado-masochiste.

(2) : Ou alors un plan à trois... *hahem*

(3) : Bah oui, fatalement...

(4) : Ne me demandez pas pourquoi Terra à cela dans son sac. Ptèt ben parce que l'auteur en avait besoin...

(5) : Quand je vous disais qu'Aqua avait une vision toute *particulière* de l'amour...

(6) : Ben oui, elle sait faire que ça :D *se prend des tomates pourries dans la tronche*

**Un grand merci à Plume Sombre et Baka27 pour leurs reviews fantastiques qui me donnent des ailes :3**


	7. Quiproquo

**La suite ! La suite !**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix ( MATRIIIIX)

* * *

_Vendredi_

Au lycée, je constatai deux choses : premièrement, l'urticaire d'Aqua semblait mieux se porter. Deuxièmement, Naminé n'arrêtait pas de me harceler à propos du rendez-vous que j'avais en soirée. C'est le problème quand on a une meilleure amie à qui on raconte tout : elle a l'habitude de tout savoir, donc quand elle se doute que je lui épargne des détails, elle me saute dessus comme un chihuahua enragé. Ou un caniche, ça colle mieux à sa personnalité.

A midi, Roxas et moi remontâmes sur le toit, main dans la main. Je me sentais invincible, légère, complètement indifférente à tous les problèmes de mon quotidien. Roxas m'avait métamorphosée, et pareillement pour lui. Deux timides chroniques se sont soignés dans une thérapie de couple…

Il faudrait que je lui montre, en été, ou dès qu'il fera beau, ma cachette sur la tour de la gare. Nous deux, une glace à l'eau de mer à la main, en train d'admirer le crépuscule. C'était tellement romantique…presque digne d'un scénario d'Aqua.

Mais si c'était avec Roxas, alors j'étais prête à devenir romantique.

Dès que je fus rentrée chez moi, ce fut le branle-bas de combat général. Par la même occasion, je reçu un coup de fil de maman qui voulait prendre de nos nouvelles et s'excuser pour ces rendez-vous d'affaires qui s'éternisaient à son grand dam. J'en aurai des choses à lui raconter quand elle reviendrait…et Vanitas aussi d'ailleurs. Son fils lui aura décidément tout fait.

Parlant de mon cher semblable, il était affalé sur le fauteuil devant un reportage passionnant sur l'homosexualité chez les jeunes…Je me mis donc en route pour ma…

WAIT, WHAT ?

Je fis marche arrière (1) et me postai derrière le canapé, bouche-bée que mon frère puisse regarder autre chose qu'un concert de Rammstein, une émission sur ses jeux vidéo ou des animes. Vani me remarqua et tourna la tête vers moi.

- C'est intéressant ! M'affirma-t-il.

- D'accord…si tu le dis.

Bénis sois Ventus. Il avait rendu mon frère un tant soit peu normal…

- Ven m'a déjà parlé de mariage alors je me tiens au courant…

- Wow, il va vite en besogne.

- Ouais, mais en même temps on peut pas douter quand on tombe sur une personne merveilleuse comme moi.

Quoique Vanitas restait profondément inchangé. D'un certain côté, ça me rassurait.

Je le laissai donc à son reportage pour monter me préparer dans ma chambre. Bon d'accord…il n'était que quatre heures moins dix et le rendez-vous était pour sept heures, mais il faut me comprendre, j'étais toute émoustillée !

Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et mit la radio pour me détendre un peu. Mine de rien, j'étais tendue comme un arc et il fallait que j'évacue ma pression.

Première étape : les vêtements, plus une tenue de rechange au cas où une catastrophe arriverait (parer à toute éventualité). Il fallait que je m'habille sexy mais en même temps éviter d'être provocante pour éviter que son regard ne soit scotché à mon décolleté. Quoique Roxas fût tellement chou, je ne le croyais pas capable d'être salace…Et puis de toute façon, je n'avais pas les arguments d'Aqua, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Finalement, j'optai pour une robe noire pailletée, chique mais sexy, accompagnée de mes talons rouges fétiches. Ma tenue de rechange était quant à elle beaucoup moins classe : un jeans et un pull en laine mauve. Quoi ?! Je vous avais dit que les grandes tenues, c'était pas mon truc !

Mes vêtements en main, je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bains pour me faire toute belle et toute propre pour mon Roxy d'amour (2).

Mascara ? Rouge à lèvres ? Fard à paupières ? Oh, je perdais tous mes repères…(3)

O.O.O.O.O

_*3 heures plus tard*_

Le grand moment était arrivé…j'avalais une ultime pastille à la menthe et passa dans le salon prendre mon sac. Vani n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de faire une sieste, depuis combien de temps, ça je n'en sais rien. Soit, je pris mon sac et mes clés pour sortir.

…

- C'est bon Ven, elle est partie ! L'informa Vanitas.

- Elle ne risque pas de revenir ? S'inquiéta Ven en sortant de sa cachette derrière les rideaux (vachement ingénieux).

- Naaan. Ton frère la tiendra occupée, j'en suis sûre.

Un silence coupable tomba entre les deux garçons. Vanitas se releva et s'approcha de Ventus avec un regard lubrique et un sourire carnassier.

- Cela veut dire que toute la maison est à nous…toute la soirée…

- Ta chambre me suffira amplement, tu sais.

- Tu sais comment me mettre en appétit toi…

Vanitas lécha le coup de Ven, arrachant un soupir d'extase au blond. Satisfait d'avoir trouvé un point sensible, le noiraud se mit à mordiller et titiller la fine peau de son amant, avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Ils coururent à l'étage poursuivre leur…entrevue (c'est cela, une entrevue.)

Ven nageait en plein bonheur, et accessoirement dans les draps du lit de son petit ami. Mais ce qu'il aimait surtout à ce moment, c'était les bras de Vanitas autour de lui, lui qui avait sa tête blonde blottie dans le cou du noiraud ténébreux (4).

- Je t'aime tellement, Vani…

- Moi non.

Ven se redressa brusquement, choqué. Vanitas se mit à rire.

- Je ne t'aime pas idiot, je suis fou de toi !

- Crétin ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Avoue que tu m'adores comme ça…

- Je ne peux pas le nier.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

O.O.O.O

Alors que le soleil déclinait déjà, j'aboutis aux portes du cinéma. Une chance que j'eus apporté mon manteau, car la pluie recommença à tomber abondamment peu après mon arrivée. C'était le printemps, que voulez-vous, maintenant que la neige est partie, la pluie reprend ses droits...

J'étais en avance de dix minutes, je fus donc obligée d'attendre dehors l'arrivée de mon bien aimé.

Soudain, une voiture arriva et roula sur une flaque d'eau, m'éclaboussant d'eau céleste à mon avis pas très potable. Oh non…j'étais trempée…mon manteau n'a pas tenu le coup et même ma robe était dégoulinante d'eau. La voiture se gara juste à côté, sur le petit parking réservé au restaurant qui se tenait à côté du cinéma. Un homme en sortit et…ça par exemple, c'était le grand brun dont Aqua était raide dingue ! Il courut vers moi, en costard cravate d'ailleurs (5), complètement paniqué.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je sais que tu es l'amie d'Aqua et que tu attends aussi un rendez-vous, je n'avais pas vu cette maudite flaque !

- Ce…ce n'est rien…j'ai une tenue de rechange.

- Alors viens, si tu n'as pas peur de monter dans la voiture d'un « inconnu », on va te trouver un endroit convenable pour te sécher et te changer.

Après réflexion, j'acceptai son offre, en me disant que Roxas pourrait certainement me pardonner ce léger retard.

O.O.O.O

POV Roxas.

Quel temps de chien, une chance que Xion et moi serions à l'intérieur pendant ce déluge. J'avais couru, les pieds serrés dans mes nouvelles chaussures achetées pour l'occasion (des baskets noirs à lacets rouges) et dans mon pantalon crème que Ven avait serré hyper fort soi-disant parce que « les hommes minces et élancés attirent les femmes ». Il pouvait parler, lui, le grand casa nova, tout ce qu'il avait attiré c'était le frère de ma fiancée.

J'arrivai au cinéma aux coups de sept heures, pile à l'heure. J'eus une petite déception en constatant que Xion n'était pas encore là. Peut-être avait-elle eut un contretemps avec cette maudite averse…

Je m'abritai sous le porche du cinéma, impatient de la voir arriver dans toute la splendeur que je lui connaissais. J'aperçus également Aqua qui courut me rejoindre pour échapper à l'averse. Chapeau pour courir en escarpins, entre parenthèses.

Même si ma Xion gagnait tous les prix de beauté, Aqua avait sorti la grosse artillerie ce soir-là. (6) Une robe bustier noire lui épousait le corps, parcourue par un foulard blanc enroulé autour de son cou. De longues manches blanches séparées et retenues par une broche azur lui ajoutaient encore de la grâce. Ses escarpins noirs avaient des talons de taille raisonnable et son décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant, comme quoi elle savait être sexy mais pas devenir un souillon comme certaines filles à l'école.

- Xion n'est pas encore arrivée ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non, elle devrait bientôt arriver…Terra non plus je suppose ? Lui demandai-je en retour.

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement. Nous attendîmes tous les deux, des minutes qui semblèrent durer des heures, à l'entrée du cinéma, alors que la pluie se déchainait. Aqua me dit qu'elle partait voir au restaurant voir si Terra n'était pas à l'intérieur. Je décidai de l'accompagner pour passer le temps. Le restaurant était assez « huppé » donc un garde baraqué avec des dreadlocks noirs se dressait devant la porte.

- Excusez-moi monsieur, demandai-je au gorille, auriez-vous vu une jeune femme de ma taille, avec des cheveux noirs assez courts venir par ici ?

- Hmm…réfléchit l'homme. Je pense que oui, elle est montée dans la voiture d'un jeune homme il y a dix minutes.

Mon cœur fut broyé par cette nouvelle. Xion…ma Xion…m'avait laissé tomber pour un autre homme ?

Aqua remarqua mon désarroi mais n'osa rien dire. Elle parla au garde à son tour :

- Ce jeune homme…il…comment était-il ? Demanda-t-elle fébrilement.

- Grand, musclé, cheveux châtains.

- Oh non…non !

Aqua fondit en larmes et s'enfuit dans la rue. Je la poursuivis pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse renverser par une voiture mais elle courrait vite ! Je la rattrapai finalement à la fin de la rue et la fit entrer dans un petit café, où nous nous assîmes au coin d'une fenêtre, trempés. Un serveur vint nous demander notre commande après quelques minutes de silence.

- Un café…Commandai-je avec une voix misérable.

- Un Jack Daniel's, et laissez la bouteille.

J'ouvris de grands yeux sur Aqua tandis que le serveur rebroussait chemin.

- Quoi ? Je peux plus me bourrer pour oublier ma peine ? Me lança-t-elle, du mascara dégoulinant sur les joues.

- C'est pas raisonnable…

- Raisonnable ? C'est pas raisonnable ?! Explosa-t-elle en frappant la table avec son poing. J'ai été raisonnable pendant toute ma vie, j'ai même aidé les autres à le devenir, et il est où le résultat ? Je me suis faite baiser par ma meilleure copine !

Le serveur nous apporta mon café et son whisky. Aussitôt, Aqua se servit un verre et le vida d'un trait, prise d'une crise de tremblements.

- Et si le videur s'était trompé ? Supposai-je.

- S'il te plaît Roxas…arrête…j'ai juste envie de me noyer avec ce bon vieux Jack.

- Je vais appeler Xion. Elle est peut-être en chemin.

Je saisis mon téléphone portable et composait son numéro. S'il y avait un dernier espoir…

- Allô ? Fit une voix masculine de l'autre côté du fil.

Je raccrochai aussitôt. Aqua me lança un regard du genre _Tu vois ? J'te l'avais dit…_

- C'était Terra…pas Xion.

Ma compagne d'infortune se resservit un verre et en but une gorgée.

- Je dois vraiment avoir un problème avec les mecs ! Se désola Aqua avant de boire une autre gorgée de whisky. Toutes les filles me complimentent sur mes boobs mais je vois que ça les fait fuir plus qu'autre chose !

Elle repartit en sanglots, la tête collée sur la table. Quant à moi, je me sentais misérable, trahi, moins que rien. C'est comme si une partie de mon cœur était morte.

Résigné à cette fatalité, je tournai le regard vers la fenêtre, où à l'extérieur la pluie avait cessé. Les étoiles commençaient à chasser les nuages dans le ciel. Mon cœur, lui, était toujours orageux…

O.O.O.O

- C'était Roxas ? Demandai-je en sortant de la salle de bains.

- Oui, il m'a raccroché au nez. Tu aurais dû le prendre vraiment, il doit se faire des idées ! Me reprocha Terra, assis sur son canapé.

- Mais t'allais me voir nue !

- J'aurais détourné le regard, quelle idée !

Puis soudain une expression de terreur s'empara de son visage.

- Aqua…Le videur du resto nous a peut-être vus monter dans la voiture !

- Oh merde, ça veut dire que…

- Elle doit être avec Roxas !

- Il faut qu'on y aille tout de suite !

J'entassai mes affaires dans mon sac et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur, en dévalant les escaliers de son appartement avant de m'engouffrer dans sa voiture. En cinq minutes, nous étions de retour sous le porche du cinéma, pour y découvrir avec horreur que personne ne nous y attendait. Dépassé par les évènements, Terra courut vers le videur et lui demanda s'il avait vu une fille aux cheveux bleus avec un garçon blond. Il lui répondit que la dame avait fui vers le café en pleurant et que le garçon l'avait suivi. Terra le remercia et il repartit, talonnée (c'est le cas de le dire) par moi-même qui n'avais pas l'habitude de courir en talons.

- Est-ce que j'ai une tête de plan de la ville ? Ce job n'est pas assez payé…pensa le garde en les regardant s'éloigner.

Après avoir traversé la rue, nous entrâmes dans le café et aperçûmes Roxas et Aqua, attablés tous les deux à une table dans un coin.

Roxas ouvrit de grands yeux incrédules en me voyant arriver, puis les baissa sur sa tasse vide. Aqua, quant à elle, eut une réaction plus violente à l'encontre de Terra.

- Ne m'approche pas ! JE SUIS ARMEE ! S'exclama-t-elle en agitant un spray au poivre dans la direction du pauvre châtain.

- Aqua, c'est une erreur ! J'ai juste été me changer ! Tentais-je de la raisonner.

- Te changer après qu'il t'ait fait ton quart d'heure ? Me répondit-elle comme si j'étais une traînée, et à mon avis c'était ce qu'elle devait se dire.

Roxas se leva et s'approcha de moi. Je pouvais voir ses yeux rougis et cela me brisa le cœur de le voir dans cet état.

- Te changer ? Répéta-t-il avec une voix brisée.

- Oui, je t'attendais en dessous du porche du cinéma, mais Terra est arrivé en voiture et a roulé dans une flaque d'eau. J'étais trempée par sa faute et il m'a donc proposé de venir me changer chez lui. Lui expliquai-je.

- C'est donc ça ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Confirma Terra en restant à l'écart, de peur de se prendre du poivre frais en pleine figure.

Roxas sembla réfléchir un moment, le regard perdu vers le sol. Au bout d'un petit moment, il releva la tête et me sourit.

- Je te crois. Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu laisses tout tomber comme ça.

Je sautai dans ses bras en le couvrant de merci, et il me rendit mon étreinte. Puis, je me retournai sur Aqua, qui avait l'air plus indécise que Roxas.

- Et toi Aqua ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- J'ai une preuve tu sais. Dis-je en dégageant ma robe trempée de mon sac à main. C'est ce que je portais avant que la voiture de Terra ne me fasse prendre une douche.

Elle soupira puis me regarda, avant de tourner les yeux vers Terra, qui lui rendit un sourire timide. Finalement, elle rangea son spray défensif et sortit son portemonnaie pour payer l'addition de leur table, tout cela sous notre silence religieux.

- Sortons d'ici. On a passé assez de temps à se morfondre.

Nous lui sourîmes tous les trois, heureux de l'avoir convaincue et de voir la femme forte revenir sur le devant de la scène.

Dehors, les nuages s'étaient retirés. La voûte céleste offrait un beau spectacle pour une nuit printanière, avec son ballet d'étoiles et son croissant de lune.

- Il se fait tard pour aller voir un film ou manger au restaurant…Déclara Terra en se retournant sur nous. Si on allait autre part ?

- Où ? Questionna Roxas.

- J'ai ma petite idée…Allez chez vous vous changer, je passerai vous prendre en voiture chacun et on ira dans un endroit chouette. Ah, et prenez assez bien de munnies aussi ! Environ 100 chacun !

Il partit devant, nous laissant tous les trois sur le trottoir. Nous nous séparâmes à notre tour, impatients de découvrir quelle surprise il nous avait concocté. Mais nous étions surtout rassurés de retrouver nos moitiés.

Et ça, pour moi, c'était déjà une soirée réussie.

* * *

(1) : Vous n'avez jamais essayé la marche à reculon ? C'est vachement enrichissant.

(2) : Oui, l'amour et ses surnoms...*soupir*

(3) : QUELLE RIME ! *Se prend une canette*

(4) : JEU DE MOTS, JEU DE MOTS ! *Se prend un pack de canettes*

(5) : Terra en costard *_*

(6) : En même temps, avec les obus qu'elle a :D *se fait baillonner et jeter dans un placard*

**Quelle est donc la surprise de Terra ? Suite au prochain (et dernier, à mon grand regret) épisode !**


	8. SURPRISE ! Final

**Ca y est...déjà la fin...**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Square Enix appartiennent à Kingdom Hearts. Quoi, c'est pas ça ? Woups.

* * *

_19h45_

Je pris les clés de chez moi et ouvrit ma porte. Je ne devais pas me changer, certes, mais je devais déposer mon sac et surtout mettre ma robe à sécher près du feu. Une fois chose faite, je fis une pause pipi et je repartis à l'extérieur attendre Terra.

_*Le même instant, autre part dans la maison*_

- Putain, je crois que ta sœur est revenue ! Paniqua Ventus en émergeant, en tenue très…décontractée, des draps de Vanitas. (1)

- Pff…relax, elle viendra pas…je suis sûr qu'elle va repartir dans cinq minutes.

- T'es certain ?

- Relax, j'ai dit…en attendant on en a pas terminé, nous deux !

Vanitas prit Ventus par les épaules et le ramena sous la couette. Ils entendirent la porte claquer, ce qui permit à Ventus de se remettre dans le bain et surtout…de crier comme il voulait. (2)

O.O.O.O.O

- On est presque arrivé ? Ça va faire un quart d'heure qu'on roule…S'impatienta Roxas.

- Patience jeune tête blonde, la destination est en vue. Lui répondit Terra en lui désignant un endroit très lumineux devant nous.

- Oh mais c'est…Terra, tu nous as emmené à la fête foraine ? Réalisa Aqua toute excitée.

- Précisément…c'est ouvert jusqu'une heure du matin, et à minuit on tire un feu d'artifice. C'est un très bel endroit pour passer un bon moment !

Roxas, Aqua et moi, nous commençâmes à gigoter comme des puces dans la voiture jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Nous descendîmes en trombe de la voiture et nous présentâmes au guichet. Cinq munnies l'entrée, c'était plutôt raisonnable.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Terra emmena Aqua tandis que Roxas me proposa de faire un tour d'auto tamponneuses. J'acceptai avec joie et le suivit dans l'attraction. J'avais toujours aimé les autos tamponneuses aux fêtes foraines, parce que la femme se sentait puissante à l'intérieur. Pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire : sur votre siège, il y a toujours un rebord au milieu pour séparer vos deux jambes…et ces messieurs sont handicapés, eux ! HA ! QUI C'EST, LE SEXE FAIBLE MAINTENANT ?! (3)

C'était marrant de rechercher sa voiture et de le voir sursauter à chaque fois que je la cognais sur le côté ! Décidément, notre histoire n'était faite que de rentre-dedans…

Ensuite, nous partageâmes une barbe à papa, avant de se casser la figure au palais des miroirs. Non mais franchement, qui pouvait être assez tordu pour inventer un labyrinthe dont les parois sont des miroirs ? Et je dirai même plus : pourquoi sommes-nous assez cons pour nous y risquer ?

Une fois sortis, Roxas avait un petit coup sur la joue dû à une rencontre avec un miroir. Hum…Je lui fis un bisous magique et il sembla se porter beaucoup mieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant ? Me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.

- On tente le train fantôme ?

Il hocha la tête pour marquer son consentement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'attraction en question.

Blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le wagon, nous entrâmes dans l'antre au combien caricatural de la peur. Alors que nous étions plongés dans le noir complet, des hordes de zombies (plutôt réalistes, il faut l'avouer, à en juger qu'ils ressemblaient à ceux des jeux de Vanitas) vinrent nous assaillirent de chaque côté des rails. Puis ce fut au tour de quelques mygales géantes, et encore après…d'organes vivants ? Mon dieu, ils ne savent vraiment plus quoi inventer.

Je jetai un regard vers Roxas qui, au reflet des lumières tamisées, semblait légèrement apeuré par ce qui nous entourait. C'était mignon ! Je lui offris mon bras et il s'agglutina contre moi comme un enfant effrayé avec sa mère.

Dès que le wagon se stoppa, Roxas bondit hors du train et traça vers la sortie. Ah, ce pauvre petit lapin apeuré avait décidément besoin de réconfort…

- Hé, si tu avais si peur que ça, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je l'aurai compris !

- Mais c'était pour te faire plaisir…

Je ne répondis plus de mes actes : Je me jetai dans ses bras et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Il était tellement craquant, j'étais sans doute la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Roxas sembla apprécier cet acte de réconfort et répondit à mon baiser langoureusement. Ah, l'état second qui s'emparait de moi dès que mes lèvres touchaient les siennes…Mais soudain !

- OH ! UN STAND JUST DANCE ! VIENS VITE !

- Oh pitié…

Je le pris par le bras et l'emmena au stand vidéo, heureusement libre. Et quelle surprise, Terra et Aqua arrivèrent en même temps, prêts à danser ! Ou du moins, Aqua était prête à danser, Terra se trouvait un peu dans le même état que Roxas. AH, C'EST LE GIRL POWER MES GAILLARDS !

- Celle-là nous irait bien, non ? Me demanda Aqua en sélectionnant la musique avec la télécommande.

- Oh oui, ça nous convient trop ! Tenez-vous prêt les garçons !

- Hein hein…

Et bam, la chanson commença. Bon, les mouvements n'étaient pas très masculins, donc Roxas et Terra eurent…un peu de mal à se mettre dedans. Les pauvres, ce qu'on leur faisait subir, quand même.

- IT'S RAINING MEN !

- HALLELUYAH IT'S RAINING MEN !

- TALL, BLONDE, DARK AND LEAN !

Si si, nous chantions très juste, si vous voulez tout savoir. Je pouvais entendre les garçons haleter derrière moi. A leur grand soulagement, la musique s'arrêta, et j'avais le plus haut score !

O.O.O.O.O

POV Terra.

Ce jeu diabolique…c'était pire que n'importe quelle séance de gym intensive. Je faillis laisser un poumon sur place, heureusement la musique s'arrêta avant que je ne rende l'âme sur le dance-floor.

Aqua et moi nous séparâmes à nouveau de Roxas et de Xion pour ensuite nous diriger vers le Thunderbolt, les montagnes russes de la fête. Aqua était tout excitée, comme à son habitude, et elle monta à côté de moi dans le wagon. Tandis que le train montait, nous avions un panorama sur le reste du parc et même de la ville illuminée en arrière-plan. Je sentis Aqua devenir nerveuse au fur et à mesure que nous nous rapprochions du sommet. Elle plaça ses deux mains autour de mon bras gauche. Même quand le train commença sa chute à pleine vitesse, je ne pensais qu'à elle et à sa douceur…

_*Ongles d'Aqua qui lui rentrent dans la peau.*_

Sa douceur…oui…aïe.

Je remarquai également qu'elle avait un bel organe pour crier.

Malgré le fait que nous soyons descendus, Aqua continuait à s'agripper à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable...Être au bras de cette naïade était un don du ciel.

J'aperçus un stand de tir. L'occasion d'offrir un cadeau à ma fée de l'eau ? Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Aqua regarda avec envie une peluche représentant un petit monstre noir à antennes avec de grands yeux jaunes. Elle me fit un regard auquel je ne pouvais tout simplement pas résister.

Je tendis quelques munnies au teneur du stand et je reçus dix balles de plomb avec ma carabine. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma bien aimée et je la vis me faire un nouveau regard suppliant…

- Honneur aux dames…Cédai-je en lui donnant l'arme factice.

Elle poussa un petit cri de joie et mit en joue.

- Euh Aqua, il faut mettre la balle dans la carabine avant de tirer avec.

- Oh, pardon ! Quelle étourdie…

- Attends, tiens-là comme ça.

Je me plaçai derrière elle et l'entoura de mes bras. Elle se mit à rougir et je trépignai intérieurement de lui faire cet effet-là. Rien n'était jamais gagné d'avance avec les femmes, je le savais bien. Je lui indiquai qu'elle était prête à faire feu et me retirai pour éviter de me prendre le recul de l'arme dans la poitrine. Ma petite nymphe tira mais manqua la cible, et ainsi de suite pour les trois plombs suivants. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter et continua pour finalement toucher une des cibles mouvantes, puis une autre. Mais un des plombs fit un ricochet sur une boîte en métal et faillit flinguer le propriétaire du stand. Hum…(4)

Malheureusement pour elle, Aqua ne marqua pas assez de points pour remporter sa peluche et fit une mine déconfite. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir malheureuse et décidai de négocier le prix avec le forain…moyennant finance. Mais le bougre était difficile à convaincre.

- Non, pas de cibles, pas de prix, c'est comme ça pour la petite madame aussi, même si elle est bien jolie.

- Allez…cette peluche vaut bien cinquante munnies, non ?

- Je ne crois pas non…

Aqua posa sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant signe de la laisser essayer.

- Mon bon monsieur, cette peluche ne vous manquera certainement pas, si ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui aura touché toutes les cibles, peut-être bien !

- Et si j'augmente le prix de cinquante munnies ?

- Pas possible…à moins que vous ne vouliez me proposer de payer en nature, peut-être ?

Là, il allait se prendre mon poing dans la figure, mais Aqua plaça son bras pour m'empêcher de passer.

En trois mots ? Ça allait chier.

- Écoute-moi bien gros salace ! Cracha-t-elle à sa face en le prenant par le col. Là, tu viens de faire l'erreur de ta vie !

- Je suis protégé par la loi ! Vous ne pouvez pas !

- OH SI JE PEUX.

- T…THIS IS MADNESS !

- Madness ?

Elle le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière.

- THIS – IS – AQUA !

Le forain se prit un coup de pied magistral et décolla du sol pour voler à travers un tas de boîtes. (5) Elle avait de la poigne, ma petite nymphe…

Aqua prit sa peluche et me prit la main pour m'emmener loin de ce stand. Ou de ce qu'il en restait.

- Oh regarde, la grande roue ! On y va ? En plus il est bientôt minuit, on pourra profiter du feu d'artifice ! Me proposa-t-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui, bien sûr, allons-y.

Je la suivis et nous montâmes dans la nacelle. Peu après, la roue se mit en marche et nous entamâmes notre ascension, alors que les premières explosions de couleur inondaient le ciel. Une fois au sommet, notre vue fut à couper le souffle : la ville, la mer, le ciel, les couleurs…Aqua…

- Aqua ?

- Oui ?

- Tu entends tous ces feux d'artifice ?

- Oui, comment ne pas les entendre ?

- C'est ce qui se passe dans mon cœur, quand je suis avec toi…

Elle resta sans voix. Je profitai de cet instant pour goûter ses lèvres qui me faisaient envie depuis le premier instant. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser et entoura mon cou de ses bras, comme si elle avait attendu ce moment aussi longtemps que moi.

O.O.O.O.O

Roxas et moi étions assis sur un banc lorsque le feu d'artifice débuta. Peu auparavant, nous avions aperçu Aqua et Terra monter dans la grande roue. Elle qui adorait le romantisme, elle allait être servie sur un plateau en or massif…

- Ils ont de la chance, d'avoir ce panorama. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de commenter.

- Moi je trouve que je n'ai rien à leur envier.

Je tournai la tête vers Roxas qui me regardait amoureusement. Il posa une main affectueuse sur ma joue et me dit :

- Je sais que tant que tu seras là, tous les feux d'artifice du monde me seront indifférents.

Et il m'embrassa tendrement.

Pendant toute ma vie, je n'avais été que spectatrice de ma vie.

Mais en l'espace de quelques jours, j'avais trouvé l'acteur principal qui partagerait la scène avec moi…

_Fin._

* * *

(1) : Si il y a une quelconque tenue...

(2) : Hum...no commentaires.

(3) : Véridique. Ca fait un mal de chien.

(4) : Terra aime vivre dans le danger...:D

(5) : Désolé, je n'avais pas de grand trou à disposition...

**Voilà la fin de notre aventure...Ca fait un pincement au coeur de terminer sa première fic sur le site...Mais I'LL BE BACK ! MOUAHAHAHAHA**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui donnent de la couleur à ma vie :,)**

**A PLOUCHE !**


End file.
